The False Princess
by Dragonsrulebiologie
Summary: The Sheikah are hiding a secret from the King of Hyrule and Sheik is in the midst of it. If the King should find out about it, it could cause the eradication of the Sheikah and so Sheik has to obey every command to keep his kin alive. But a certain trainee knight comes along and attraction sparks, endangering the secret to be revealed for all to know. AU. Yaoi. LinkXSheik.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own_ Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter One

The Truth Unveiled

Eyes opened wide, revealing sapphire orbs. Light streamed through the library widows, giving a soft glow to its occupants. Zelda sighed, realizing she'd fallen asleep reading. Again. Yawning, the Princess of Hyrule stood up and placed the book back, waving goodbye to the librarian as she went to join her father for dinner.

As she walked, she felt the silent presence of her handmaid and guardian.

"Hello Impa."

"You need more rest, Princess. It's not healthy for you sleep a couple hours a night."

"I know… But I can't help it. You know why." She heard Impa sighed, but no more of the subject was talked about as they reached the Dining Hall.

Zelda's father, King Stephen, greeted her as she sat, but turned back to the ambassador from the Foerin Kingdom, discussing business—Zelda didn't pay attention nor did she care. She silently ate her meal, blocking out the voices. It wasn't 'til she felt a nudge that she looked up, her mind coming back to the present. She saw both her father and the ambassador giving her looks.

"I'm sorry," she said politely, "My mind was elsewhere. What was it you asked?" The King held in his sigh as he asked again.

"Zelda, I'm sure you know why Ambassador Keethon is here?" Zelda nodded, pretending to know; she didn't need to be scolded by her father for her lack of knowledge—nor by her handmaid.

"Well, it seems that we have a match for you in the Foerin Kingdom—Prince Tierian is asking your hand in marriage."

Zelda gave them a pleasant smile, but deep inside, she was freaking out. Marriage?! So soon?! Was she even of age?! She counted in her head and sadly was proven the she was of marrying age. She didn't realize that so many years passed since—

Mentally shaking her head, Zelda opened her mouth. "I am honored by the offer the Prince of Foerin is giving me and I accept his offer." Though deep down, she was screaming _no_.

Both males smiled at her, her father nodding her for correct answer. "Ah Zelda! You make this old king happy—finally you accepted a suitor! Now, I'm sending you to go see him in his Kingdom a week from now."

"I'm going to see him? Is it protocol for the Prince to come see _me_?"

This time, the ambassador answered. "Yes, Princess, it is. But with our two hundredth anniversary coming up, the Prince, along with his siblings, must stay in the kingdom to help prepare."

Zelda nodded, understanding the importance of a kingdom's anniversary.

With nothing else to say on the subject, Zelda excused herself. She tried to walk normally, but she really wanted to run to her room and lock herself inside, with no hopes of coming out. She didn't want to get married, she _can't_ get married! If she did, it meant all the hoping and praying she did would be in _vain_.

Zelda again felt the silent presence of her handmaid, knowing that the Shiekah woman would want to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zelda didn't stop at the commanding voice of Impa, but answered her.

"To my room; I need to be alone." But it seemed Impa had other ideas as she reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the Armory and the Training Court.

Zelda sighed, resigning to her fate—she knew Impa won't let her near her room 'til she let off some steam.

Dressing in a crème-color long-sleeved shirt, oak-brown pants, and midnight-black leather boots, Zelda grabbed her practice-sword and headed out to the Court, where young men were training and old men teaching them. She ignored the new recruits, going straight for the section strictly for the elite of the knights.

The knights greeted her formally before going into combat stance—they knew when she wanted a fight to cool off. Five knights surrounded her as the others watched, taking bets to see who would win—the Princess or the knights?

One of the knights lunged at her, aiming her defenseless left side, but she quickly spun and blocked the blow before easily shoving him off to the sidelines. Seemly distracted, another knight took aim at her exposed back, but Zelda swiftly rolled to the right and smacked him on the defenseless arm and side. The knight went down, clutching his injured side in pain. But there was no mercy for him. Zelda easily placed her sword at his neck, declaring him dead. The last three knights, joined by the knight that was shoved, came at her at once. Zelda didn't move. She waited 'til an opportune moment opened up; one of the knights was slower than the others—a break in their circle. Zelda instantaneously sprinted to that knight, catching him off guard with her speed. He didn't have time to block the stab at his chest, and Zelda declared him dead before rounding on the other three, all charging at her as one. She smirked—this is child's play for her. She leaped over them, twisting in the air, and swung her sword all across their necks. Landing lightly, she declared them dead as well.

Groans were from the five 'dead' knights, their bodies aching with pain. Zelda saw some exchanges of money between some of the other knights and the trainees, smirking as she saw most of the bets were in her favor. But she wasn't satisfied—no man in the army can match her speed, strength, and endurance. Seeing no one else willing to challenge her, she was about to go change when a voice stopped her.

"I challenge you."

Zelda looked back at young man—roughly her age, she guessed—with blond locks and same color of eyes staring at her. She would have declined since the plain, grey tunic he wore was that if a new trainee, but seeing the fire and courage in his eyes made her accept his challenge. She nodded and took her stance.

The trainee took his position as well, holding his sword in his left hand. She made note of it and quickly swift her sword into her left hand. She saw his eyes widen.

"You're left handed as well?"

"Yes. It's good for a fighter to have both his hands use offense and defense weapons."

New bets were made, more falling towards Zelda, as the two fighters circled each other. Zelda tried to read him, tried to see his weak point. She thought he would be nervous, fighting royalty, but his eyes were set and his body calm—he's mastered his fears it seems.

With no more delay, Zelda struck, putting power behind her blow; but the trainee easily side-stepped it. Zelda saw he was going to do and quickly twisted, blocking his downward strike. She winced as she felt the powerful blow bend her to her knees—the other knights never had this much power behind their strikes. She shoved him off and back-flipped away, putting distance between. She smiled, finally having a challenge that she doesn't have to hold back. She fell into a different stance. Crouching low, she held her sword in a reverse grip, feeling her power flow through her. She saw the trainee gauge her before charging, preparing to jump and strike her down. But it won't do him any good; she'll strike him before his sword would have time to fall. As he got closer, Zelda prepared to disappear and appear behind the trainee, but a smoke-bomb exploded between the two fighters. Both coughed and moved away as the smoke cleared, revealing Impa standing in the middle of the fighters.

The Princess's guardian marched towards Zelda, barking orders. "This fight is over! Everyone back to their tasks!"

The knights and the trainees hurriedly did the Sheikah woman's bidding, fearing her wrath. Zelda looked at the trainee that fought her, his eyes piercing hers. Then a small smile broke across his face, nodding at her. She smiled back, nodding back; it was good fight and they'll again fight to see who is stronger. She then looked at Impa and grimaced at the disappointing look she gave. Zelda knew what made her angry and knew she'll get a stern talking to.

Walking with Impa behind her, Zelda went inside the Armory, placing back her sword and quickly changed into her royal garment. Seeing the servants taking away her fighting clothing, Zelda made way to her room. She felt Impa silently walking behind her, anger stewing from her—she knows what is coming.

"You know what you've almost done. You _know_ it is _forbidden_ for _you_ to use _those_ techniques."

"I know Impa."

"Do you? You almost revealed that yo-"

"I know! I know. I know…" Zelda sighed, her shoulders slumping as she felt more weight bore upon them, defeat and sorrow seeping into her body. "I know what I almost did and I know I'm forbidden to use those techniques… But Impa… You can't understand what I'm giving up. None of you can."

"Zel-."

"Please… Leave me be for a while."

Impa bowed. "As you wish, Princess." And promptly left as Zelda entered her room, her maids had the bath already drawn in the wash room.

Thanking them and undressing, she stepped into the warm liquid, the scent of lavender surrounding her. Her maids unbraided and washed her long blonde hair, and scrubbed her skin. Zelda wanted to wash herself, but Impa always reminded her 'that's the way of a princess'.

After she was clean, she was dried and dressed for bed, laying down on the fluffy sheets and blankets. Her maids bid her goodnight and left. Once the maids' footsteps died down, Zelda immediately got up. Checking to see all the curtains were closed, Zelda let the magic given to her flow over her body, her features and stature changing. Her blue eyes turned blood-red, her light skin turned tanner, her blonde hair turned three shades darker, and her womanly figure giveaway to a manly figure.

Sheik sighed as the transformation was completed. He swiftly braided his long hair in a half-braid and then proceeded to dress in his skin-tight Sheikah uniform. Stowing away his weapons in the hidden pockets and tighten the wrappings around his arms, he grabbed a prepared leather-pack underneath the bed and climbed out of the window, easily scaling down the castle wall to the next roof. He was leaving; he's done with pretending to be the Princess of Hyrule. For seven years he fooled the King and his people; it was only the Sheikah, his kin, which knew of him and his ability.

He took of out his pack a golden harp. It belonged to the Princess, but he's using it as way of warping from place to place. And he'll use it now—Termina wasn't a bad place to go. He started to pluck the first notes when a soft voice stopped his playing.

"Don't go Sheik." Sheik sighed and turned to his cousin, her red eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry Reven, but I can't do this anymore. The Princess is probably dead! She's been missing for _seven years!_ Seven years of _my life_ taken, pretending to be her! But I'm done! And I'm not keeping up the disguise anymore_. I can't!_" He felt water gathering in his eyes, but he _refuse_ to cry!

"Sheik. I can't begin to understand what these past years did to you, but you can't just run away—not _now_, not when you're _needed!_"

Sheik laughed, though it wasn't a pleasant sound. "_Needed?!_ For what? To marry some stranger prince in a distant land? _No!_ That is _not my_ _fate!_"

"Then I have no choice but to stop you." Reven unsheathed her tantō, holding it in a reverse grip and took a stance. Sheik did the same, hearing his blade hiss as he released from its sheath, slinging the harp over his back. They posed like coiled snakes, ready to strike at any moment.

"I'm not a knight you are used to fighting, Sheik. I'll be able to dodge your moves and speed." Reven voiced as she shifted to the right.

Sheik smirked. "Let's see you try and stop me."

He waited with patience as he saw her tense, ready to pounce. She lunged, her tantō swinging upward. Sheik easily blocked and twisted to the left, kicking her in the side. Reven blocked with her arm, the power of the kick making them slide a bit. She pushed him back and aimed to slice him in the leg, but Sheik tucked into himself and rolled to the right, springing up to throw a kunai at her. Reven easily knocked it to the side, but wasn't prepared for three needles, hidden in the shadow of the kunai. They pierced her skin, hitting pressure points that made her crumble on the roof. She could feel Sheik zoning in on her quickly and she raised her tantō in a weak defense. Sheik stepped on her wrist, disarming her and held his tantō at her neck.

"You've failed, Reven. Now I'll be on my way."

"No you won't."

At hearing at the stern voice he grew up with, Sheik immediately went on the defense, his eyes staring into his aunt's.

"Impa, _I_ _am leaving_."

"Sheik, you're surrounded; you can't leave."

Sheik looked around and saw others of his kin, each ready to stop him from running. But he won't stay—he'll fight if he has to!

"I'm not staying here! You can still search for the Princess without me!" But he saw Impa give him a sorrow look—his aunt _never_ gave that look. He questioned why, but it was his cousin who answered.

"You said it yourself, Shiek," She slowly stood up, plucking the needles from her uniform as her eyes filled with sadness, "She's probably dead. And you're right; she is dead."

Shock vibrated through his body, making his limbs numb. The Princess was _dead?!_ He knew that his thoughts at times would go down that road of possibility, but he would shake them off and hoped for the Princess's return.

"She's… Dead…?" Impa nodded.

"We'll show you if you let us."

Sheik didn't want to—oh how he didn't! He rather just run without knowing, but deep down, he _had_ to know, had to know his kin isn't lying.

With a nod of his head, he let Impa take his arm as she whistle the tune Nocturne of Shadow and felt the purple lights warp him and his aunt to the Kakariko Graveyard.

Upon arriving, Sheik felt the death-chill that emitted from the Shadow Temple behind the graveyard—a burial ground for his people. Below sat the stone-head of Royal Family's Tomb—a grave for the Hylian royalty. Sheik followed suit as Impa lightly leaped to the ground, both landing before the tomb. Impa again whistle, this time the tune of the Royals—Zelda's Lullaby. Sheik always wondered why that lullaby was the secret melody of the Royal and why it was called Zelda. But he didn't dwell on it as the head-stone slid open, revealing stairs going underground. Impa entered first, then him.

They descended deep into the ground, passing stone tables that held all of the Royal dead. Sheik wasn't afraid—the Shadow Temple held more souls then this tomb alone. But he was afraid of what Impa would show him. And it was coming all too soon.

"We're here." She stepped aside and allowed Sheik to see and what he saw made his heart clench and crumble away.

Before him, displayed peaceful was the real Princess of Hyrule lying on a stone table. Her skin was smooth and soft to touch, her long blonde hair fanned behind her, cleaned and shining in the torch light. Her arms folded over her stomach, one hand on top the other. White cloth clung to her body as a dress and if she had a veil and flowers attached to her hair, it would look she was in a wedding dress. But she wasn't and never will be; she was still as stone, never to move again.

Sheik lightly touched her, feeling the stiffness of her muscles. The Sheikah who prepared her body did a wonderful job of preserving her—Sheikah were also known for their embalming of the body and preventing decay for years.

"What happened…?"

"A year ago… I and a few of our kin found her body mangled and disgraced in the Faron Woods. We didn't know what do to do; the heir to the throne was dead. The King would be depressed and would go into a state of coldness and the Kingdom would fall under tranny and there would be war—it has happened before in the past. To prevent such events repeating, we decided for you to keep pretending to be the Princess, eventually _be_ the Princess. Since then, we've taken care of her body here, where she was cleaned and healed, laid to rest where she rightfully belongs." She turned to Sheik and lightly laid a hand on his shoulder. "The reason why you're needed and keep being the Princess is because there is no Princess. Should the King find out that you're not the real Zelda and discovers her death, he'll turn on us and we can't fight the entire Hyrulean Army—our tribe would be wiped out.

It was true; Sheik knew that while his kin are the protectors of the Royal Family, the King still harbored mistrust—mistrust bred into the Royal line from the first moment the Hylians and the Sheikah met.

"Then what are we to do? You can't expect me to go through with the marriage—I don't have the reproductive organs of a female!" Impa pulled out a small vial.

"I know and that will be solved with this. A Gerudo witch brewed this for us—it's a special potion that makes any woman who is barren to have a child. In your case, make your organs that of a female and able to reproduce. You would became a female—an actual Zelda so to speak."

Terror vibrated through his veins—he'll have to become Zelda, _really_ become her, so his people won't be slaughtered, so the King can—in a way—have his daughter back and have grandchildren. Everyone would be happy. _Except for him_. His life, his future, his _identity_ would be stripped from him as he carried out his duty to King and Kingdom, to be the Princess everyone loves. And he could do it—hell, he's been doing for seven years, can he do it for the rest of his life.

Sheik looked back at Zelda, her face etched into a smile. Before, he sought her council on matters that were too big, too confusing for him to make sense and decide. And now, he searched her face, that somehow beyond the grave she'll give him answer.

But none came as the air was still with death. Sheik knew what to do. And if he has to be Zelda forever, then so be it.

"Alright. I'll take the potion." He held out his hand for the vial, the smooth glass cool to the touch as Impa gave it to him. Popping off the cork, Shiek cheered to Zelda and downed the potion.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Two

Dreams of the Past and Surprises for a Knight

Zelda slumped against the bedpost. Most of her daily clothing was packed and loaded into the carriage, along with a few formal dresses, jewelry, and every thingamabob and knickknacks a young woman would need to pretty her up. Zelda sighed, her life changing in so any ways. She'll miss Impa, Reven, and the rest of her kin. True, she'll see them when she gets back, and still see them when she's married and having children—if the plan works. But it won't be the same; they'll be only interacting as master and servant. Gone are the days of childhood laughter and jokes between friends; gone are the fierce competitions as fighters and the joyous reunion of a mission gone right. Sharing drinks, stealing baubles, playing tricks, a traditional dinner; all these only memories now to Zelda, to look upon as she dines with the Hylians and their honored guests; dancing in the Royal Hall; and those few moments to herself before she is called upon for a meeting.

Zelda sighed once more, before changing into a simple brown, long-sleeved dress with a dull-blue cloth tied to her waist, acting as another skirt. She slipped on a black corset-vest, tying the coarse laces. Binding her long hair into a low-bun and messy up her long bangs, she looked into the mirror. She smiled; she looked like a commoner now to any travelers she and her escorts would meet.

"Milady, I'm done." Zelda turned to the bathroom, the door wide open as her maid stepped through. She was dressed in Zelda's clothing: royal purple flowed around her in a dress, a nice snug in the chest and arms. A green sash was tied to her waits with the golden color of Hyrule's insignia embroidered on the cloth. Her waist-length blonde hair was pulled back into a half-ponytail, the rest flowing down her back. A cloak of high quality material was fastened around her neck. The maid looked at Zelda, her azure eyes reflecting her nervousness.

"Milady, I know I'm acting as your decoy for this trip, but I feel uncomfortable wearing your clothing. You're royalty; I'm not." Zelda smiled.

"It's alright Cloria. You look beautiful in that dress."

"Really?" Cloria timidly smiled.

"Really. And it's brave of you to act as my decoy and I thank you."

"Thank you for your words, Milady."

A knock interrupted the little scene. "Princess, it is time."

Zelda looked at Cloria and smiled. "You'll do great."

Cloria smiled back and bowed before exiting the room, holding her head high as she was taught to do. Zelda grabbed a simple gray cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, leaving the room as well. Impa was waiting for her, her face emotionless. But she did show that she cared by giving Zelda a deep-blue colored cloak. Zelda knew it was a Sheikah cloak which held unique properties.

"Impa… I can't accept this! People will kn—"

"They won't know because most don't know. As for the King and the knights, they know I'm giving this to you as a present and a safety precaution—the King himself actually encouraged the idea. So, please, accept this humble gift Princess."

Zelda smiled and gladly took the gift, switching out with the gray cloak. She felt pride at having her people's cloak with her, knowing they will not forget who she _truly_ is. Out of character, Zelda hugged her handmaid, silently crying inside. Impa wrapped her arms around her, holding her dear Princess close, wishing they had more time. They broke apart and Zelda headed to the front gates, followed by her silver-haired Sheikah.

They entered the Front Grounds, stepping on the pebbles of the road and were greeted by the knights that are going to escort them. Seven were chosen for this mission, all elites. They greeted her, bowing respectfully. Zelda knew most by name—the only one she wasn't familiar with was the young knight she fought a week ago. Surprised that such a young and inexperienced knight was coming along, Zelda questioned the leader of the group.

"Milady, this is Link. Yes, he is young, but he is capable of protecting you on this escort."

"I do not doubt he's capable Oswyn, I'm concerned this is a too difficult mission for a trainee."

"With all due respect Milady, Link has proved himself worthy of this great opportunity."

Zelda looked over Link again, doubting that he would perform well—then again, he held his own against her when she wasn't putting much effort into their previous duel.

"Very well, Oswyn, I trust your judgment."

"Thank you, Milady."

The knight then did a final check on everything, making sure nothing was amiss and hopefully have a safe journey.

Zelda stood by the carriage and waited for her father to come say goodbye, the King himself walking down the steps and towards his daughter. He sadly smiled at her and Zelda could see he was trying not tear at her leaving; she felt her eyes water too. The King pulled her into a tight fatherly-bear-hug, squeezing her slightly. Zelda wrapped her arms around his large torso and squeezed back.

"I'm going to miss you, my daughter."

"I'll be back father—though I'm going to miss you as well."

The King cupped her face affectionately, and placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Take care, my daughter and may you return to me swiftly and safely."

"I will father."

Zelda hugged her father one more time and gave Impa a small hug, before entering the carriage and settling herself down. Her decoy entered after her and sat on the opposite side of her. Impa closed the door and poke her head through the curtain-window, and spoke in a low whisper to Zelda.

"I'm letting you know that I'm sending two Sheiakh to shadow you and to deal with any threats before they reach you. You must play this safe, Zelda."

"I will Impa. I won't fail you or our kin."

Impa nodded and stepped away from the carriage, saluting the Princess.

"Take care Princess—may the Goddesses bless your journey."

Zelda nodded her thanks and once the escort-guards were in formation around the carriage, the driver whipped the reins and the carriage moved at a slow speed, but soon gained a good pace, the horses trotting. Both Zelda and her decoy waved their arms out the window, waving goodbye to the King—and for Zelda to Impa and any Sheikah hiding amongst the shadows.

The carriage soon exited the Castle Grounds and entered Castle Town, going through the many shops and stores aligned on along Town Square. Zelda sat back as she allowed Cloria to wave to townsfolk that gathered outside to say goodbye to their beloved Princess.

The road to the Kingdom Foerin was long—almost a two-month journey. And the first check-point town they are going spend the night is five hours away, so Zelda closed her eyes, succumbing to a nap.

* * *

"_Sheik! Come down please!"_

_Young Sheik opened an eye, the red orb looking down on the ten-year-old Princess, her foot tapping the grass impatiently. _

"_And why would I do that Princess?" Sheik called down from his spot in the tree._

"_I have something I want to try!"_

_Shiek groaned at her words. The Princess discovered that she had magical powers seven months ago and since then been finding spells in the old tomes in the library, practicing them whenever she got the chance. And Sheik usually is at the end at some of those spells—which he spent too many times in the infirmary to ever be a target again._

"_Get another Sheikah or a guard to be your puppet—I'm not interested to meet my maker today."_

"_But Sheik! Please help me! I promise it's not another fireball or bodily harm spell! Promise!"_

_Sheik looked down at her again, seeing her big, blue eyes shining with cuteness—the famous puppy-look and Sheik groan again, knowing he couldn't resist that face she made. Sighing, Sheik jumped down from the tree, giving in to the Princess's demands. _

"_Fine, I'll help—you better _not_ set me on fire again."_

_Zelda squealed and hugged Sheik tightly; happy her friend is helping out._

"_Thank you so much Sheik! And don't worry, I won't."_

_The Princess led Sheik to one of the attics of the Castle, a small room, but a great place to practice her magic in private. Sheik closed the door behind, looking around and noticing two circle diagrams drawn on the floor. As he moved closer, he noticed the circles outlined what the Royal Alchemists used to perform alchemy._

"_Ummm… Zelda, why are there two transmutation circles?" As he looked up, he saw her bring a book over, lying on the floor next to one of the circles._

"_Because I'm not powerful enough to do this spell on my own—and they're called magic circles. Until I get stronger, I have to use circles. Now you stand in this circle and I'll stand in that circle." Zelda motioned as she moved to her circle and Sheik follow suit. _

"_Now, the spell I'm casting is a transformation spell—meaning it'll allow me, the caster, to look like someone, which is you. Now stand still and don't move out of the circle." Sheik nodded as he watched the Princess read the spell once more, before standing in position and taking a breath._

_Sheik watched with nervous breath as Zelda raised her arms in a circle formation, magic light appearing in her hands, as her hands met above her hand. A bright light enveloped Zelda and he and Sheik closed his eyes, expecting pain._

_A few moments pass and Sheik didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes, seeing Zelda as herself, overlooking her body. When her eyes looked at him, her mouth dropped and confusion was etched on her face—which made Sheik worried._

"_Princess! What's wrong?! Am I missing—" Sheik stopped talking as he heard _Zelda's voice_ coming from _his mouth_. Looking down, Sheik saw that he was wearing the royal robes that Zelda was wearing. Finding a mirror nearby, Sheik looked upon himself, the smooth glass reflecting the image of Zelda. Sheik started to hyperventilate. This was worse; way worse than a few patches of burnt skin._

"_Wh-what happened...?" Sheik asked Zelda, looking at her as she reread the spell in the book—her face went pale._

"_I'm sorry Sheik... I placed you in the wrong circle... You were supposed to be standing in my circle... But I got it wrong! I'm sorry!" Tears started to appear in her eyes and Sheik quickly moved to her side and rubbed her back._

"_It's okay Zelda; you can reverse the spell, right?" But Zelda shook her head, tears trailing down her face._

"_I c-can't! I know how if-if I'm the one trans-transformed! B-but I don't know h-how on an-another person!" Zelda wailed, burying her face in her hands. Sheik was speechless, but nonetheless, tried to comfort the sobbing Princess—though he too felt like crying himself._

_Fortunately, the attic door opened and Impa entered; a stern look on her._

"_Zelda, I better not find you up here practicing magic on my—Zelda?!" Sheik saw her red eyes go wide at the two Zeldas in front of her. Sheik quickly explained what happened, hoping his aunt would have an answer._

_Impa sighed, her shoulders sagging. "There is a way, but it would require a lot of the Princess's magic and it'll drain her and put both of you at risk. Are you alright with this Princess?"_

"_Yes Impa! I-it's my fault that Sheik is like that—I'll help in any way I can!" _

_Sheik nodded his head._

"_Very well—let's begin." Impa erased the two circles and drew a giant magic circle._

"_Alright, Sheik, lay down in the center of the circle; Princess, kneel next to him." With them in place, Impa continued. "Princess, just close your eyes and imagine your magic flowing from you into Sheik. Sheik, close your eyes and imagine receiving the magic from the Princess. It's important to keep these images in your minds eyes—else the magic will escape and leave you both on the brink of death. Now, Princess, place your hands on Sheik and do what I told you."_

_Zelda nodded and placed her hands on Sheik. He could her feel her arms shaking, but saw the determination in her eyes. With a nod from her, Sheik closed his eyes and imagined her magic flowing into him._

_At first, he felt nothing—then a wave of _powerful energy_ rushed into him and Sheik had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out. It was _hot_, _intense_, _agonizing pain!_ But he bore the pain, focusing on the magic flowing from the Princess into him. It felt like hours passed—perhaps days, before the pain subsided and his whole body wasn't engulf in hurt._

_Opening his eyes, Sheik weakly smiled at Zelda, who was panting over him, but smiling. Exhaustion overtook her and she fell on top of him. Sheik grunted, her weight heavy for him to bear now, gently moved her, laying her next to him. He sat up and looked down on himself, a frown upon his face—he still looked like Zelda._

"_Aunt Impa, it didn't work… I'm still Zelda." _

"_Stand up and do the movements that Zelda did the first time."_

_Sheik nodded and slowly stood up, his body sore. Taking a breath—and praying to the Goddesses that this will work—Sheik raised his hands like Zelda did before, feeling her magic run through his veins. A bright light blinded him, but he could feel the changes: his hair getting shorter, his limbs feeling a bit thicker. When the light disappeared, Sheik looked down and smiled, seeing his own body again. _

_He started to move towards the unconscious Princess, but his legs gave out and he fell on his arse. He looked at Impa for help, in which she hoisted him in her arms, along with Zelda, smiling the whole time._

"_I'm glad you're back to your old self, Nephew."_

"_I as well, Aunt."_

_Time passed and Sheik learned how to hone his new power—at the request both Zelda and Impa. Zelda thought it was fun that Sheik can be her during her lessons, while she can be roam free; Impa thought it be good for Sheik to be her during dangerous times. Who knew that three months later the Princess of Hyrule would disappear…_

* * *

"Princess Zelda?"

Zelda groaned as she opened her eyes, groggily looking at Cloria.

"Yes Cloria?"

"We're close to the town."

"Ah, thank you Cloria."

Zelda rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stretching and yawning. She looked outside, seeing a few farms go by.

It was late afternoon when the carriage arrived in the town of Kakell. The driver directed the horses to the Mayor's mansion—the man graceful to let the Princess and her escorts spend the night.

The carriage came to a stop at the stairs, the Mayor walking—more like wobbling—down the steps as one of knights opened the carriage door and Cloria acting as the Princess stepped out, Zelda following her as her servant.

"My dear Princess Zelda, welcome to Kakell! I'm Joshian Fleets, Mayor of this town. And I'm honored to have you in my humble home!" He held out a chubby hand and Cloria shook it politely.

"Thank you Mayor Fleets for housing my escorts and I."

"Please Milady, call me Joshian. Come in, come in—I'll have my servants guide your carriage and the knight's horses to my private stable."

"Thank you, Joshian."

Cloria and Zelda followed the mayor inside with Oswyn and a couple of knights—the rest followed the carriage and the servants to stable.

Inside the mayor's mansion was grand and spotless—the Main Hallway was lined with fine wood, gleaming with pride: two short cabinets lined both sides with display of beautiful flowers, blooming like it's still spring and not the end of summer; a doorway on the right led to another hallway; and a grand oak stairs stood proud at the end of the short hallway, splitting in two hallways at the top. The Mayor smiled at the Princess.

"Welcome to my humble home, Princess. I have two maids assigned to you and they will show you and your handmaid to your rooms. Helda! Milly!"

Two maids dressed in a simple brown dress with a white apron around their waists and a white bonnet on their head entered from the hallway from the right, curtsying to the Princess.

"Welcome, Princess Zelda. I'm Helda."

"And I'm Milly. Let us show you to your rooms."

Cloria and Zelda followed the maids, the Mayor saying that he'll have his other maids lead her escorts to their rooms and that dinner will begin shortly. The maids led the ladies up the stairs, turning right at the top and heading down the hallway. They passed a few doors before reaching the rooms that Zelda and Cloria would be sleeping in.

"There is a door connecting the two rooms, so if you wish, you may have it open." Helda explained as she opened the room that Zelda would be staying in; Milly doing the same for Cloria.

Inside wasn't too large: a nice comfy space holding a bed big enough for two, two tall cabinets, and a desk and chair. To Zelda's left is the door that leads to Cloria's room and to her right is the door leading to the washroom.

"Your luggage will be brought up shortly. If there's anything you need, ring this bell." Helda pointed to a series of small bells, each label to different areas of the house—her bell being the Laundry Room. Zelda nodded.

"Thank you Helda, you may go." Helda curtsy and left the room to attend to her nightly duites.

Zelda breathed out, flopping on the bed un-princess-like, as she stared at the swirl-patterns on the ceiling. The connecting-door opened and Cloria stepped in, joining the Princess on the bed, though she was sitting proper.

"Am I to join Mayor Fleets for dinner alone?"

"No. Oswyn would be there, along with a few of the knights. Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"But what if I mess up? Or act like a fool and bring shame to your name and the Royal Family?"

Zelda rolled onto her side and sat up, looking at Cloria, seeing the young's girl's face in fright and doubt. She put her arm around the worried girl, hugging her and giving comfort.

"You'll do well, Cloria, and you have nothing to doubt. Dinner with Mayor Fleets is actually enjoyable from the few times he came to the Castle. He'll mostly talk about his hunts and the jokes he heard from Goddesses knows where. Just laugh and smile and have fun."

A smile appeared on Cloria and she hugged Zelda fiercely. "Thank you Milady. I shall do you justice."

"And you shall. Now, let's get you ready for dinner."

* * *

With Cloria dressed for dinner and out the door, Zelda quickly closed all curtains, making sure not a sliver of the window could be seen. Undressing and using the magic given to her, Zelda changed into her original form, happy to be in his body again. Sheik hung his dress and cloak nicely in the closet and strode to washroom, filling the tub with warm water.

Taking a quick bath, Sheik dried his long hair as best he could; combing out the tangles. Dressing in a plain shirt and pants Sheik lounged on the bed, wondering what to do now, when the door abruptly opened and someone entered.

"I'm sorry Princess, but Sir Oswyn told me I'll be guarding you tonight and I di—"

Sheik jumped off the bed and stared at the knight who entered his room. Link stood in there, his mouth in a gap, his blue eyes switching between him and searching the room for the Princess.

"Who are you?! Where's Princess Zelda?!" The Hylian shouted, unsheathing his sword and pointed it at him. Sheik tried to come up with an explanation, but his mind wouldn't function properly—too shocked at being caught.

Then in a blink of an eye—though Sheik could it in slow motion—the knight was tackled and pinned by a Sheikah, their tantō poised at Link's neck. A second Sheikah simultaneously closed the bedroom door and immediately was by Sheik's side.

"Are you alright Sheik?"

"I am Lithe—"

Lithe's hand smacked across Sheik's cheek, leaving a red mark. Sheik could feel the rage that the older Sheikah had for him—anger at his slip-up.

"_What were you thinking?!_ What made you _think_ that _it's_ _ok _to _change_ at _any time?!_ You now put the whole clan in jeopardy_ because of your stupidity!_ Reven—dispose of the Hylian."

"NO!" Sheik shouted as he leaped towards Reven, gripping the girl's wrist before she could drive her blade into Link's neck.

"_Sheik._" Reven hissed, trying to pry her arm free from his hold.

"No. Lithe, if you let Reven to kill this knight, Sir Oswyn would suspicious about his death and that will lead to an investigation and we don't want that."

"But if I let the Hylian boy live, he will tell Sir Oswyn about you and about us and we don't want that to happen."

Both Sheikah stared at each other, neither backing down. Then Lithe sighed, knowing that this situation would be held with delicacy. He moved towards Link and crouched before him, his red eyes boring into the Hylian's wide blue ones.

"I'll let you live, _Hylian_ and whatever you see here and whatever you'll see and hear in the near future, you better keep your mouth _shut_. I'll be watching you and anything you do that _I _think is suspicious, I'll kill you in your sleep. _Are we clear?_"

"We're clear."

Lithe nodded and stood, nodding to Reven to be dismissed. Instantly, both disappeared. Sheik released a breath of relief, looking at Link, who was also breathing relief. Sheik didn't know what was going to happen in the days to come, but two things were clear in his mind: to keep this Hylian alive and his secret from getting out.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own_ Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Three

Secrets to Keep and Comforts in the Night

The staring was making Link uncomfortable. The Sheikah's red eyes seemed to bore into his soul—which, consider the rumors, could be true; though one question was buzzing in his mind.

"Um, I swore not to tell anyone about what you Sheikah are up to… But, where is Princess?" Link shifted his eyes elsewhere, searching again any signs of the Princess.

Link heard the Sheikah sighed. "I don't how to tell you this… But you do have a right to know, since you 'caught' me, per se."

Looking back at the Sheikah, the Hylian watched him make a movement with his arms, bright light forming around his hands. Then in a blink of an eye, the Sheikah turned into the Princess, her blue eyes staring at him nervously.

"Princess Zelda?! But… How… What in the Goddesses' names is going on here?!"

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down!" Zelda whispered harshly, "As for what's going here on here, well… I'm Zelda—technically I'm Sheik of the Sheikah—but in this form, I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"Okay… But… _How _are you the Princess? And where is she?"

He watched the Sheikah's—rather the Princess's mouth—form in a grimace, her eyes downcast.

"Well… She's… She's dead. She's been dead awhile now." Link could hear the sadness in her voice and he had the urge to go and comfort her, but the knowledge of the Princess's death kept him rooted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you everything right now. Cloria should be back any minute now and I need you to act that nothing has happened."

Link nodded, internally suppressing his shock. He grabbed the chair and placed it next to the door as Zelda went into the washroom to dress in her sleeping gown. He heard muttering noises coming from the hall and he stood up as the door opened.

"Thank you Joshian, for escorting me to my room."

"You're welcome, Milady. If you need anything, just a bell for a maid and you'll be helped out. And," He's voice lowered, "If you need _my_ help, I'm in the left hallway, second double-doors on the right." He gave a wink to her and wobbled off to his room.

Link could see the embarrassment at such a comment on the young lady's face as she closed the door. She saw her eyes widen and she gave a little squeak, to which Link bow respectfully.

"Sorry that my presence surprised you Milady, but Sir Oswyn ordered me to guard the Princess tonight."

"O-oh, yes, he did mention about that at dinner; thank you for your protection tonight."

Link nodded and sat again in his chair as the Princess exited the washroom in her sleepwear, discarding her previous clothing in a bag. She gave him a brief look and then turned her attention to her decoy, who was babbling about the dinner and the double-meaning of the Mayor's words. Link simply let the two women be, waiting for an opportune moment to speak with the Princess alone.

* * *

Hours passed since the decoy Cloria retired and Link kept watch over the Sheikah-Princess-person. Seeing the bed move, Link straighten up as the Princess silently climbed out of bed and closed the connecting-door quietly, careful not to disturbed Cloria. The Princess gave him a small smile and sat on her trunk and took a breath.

"So, let's talk."

"Yes, let us. Though, is it… _Weird_ of me to ask that you be in your Sheikah form?"

Zelda shook her head. "Not at all." Checking that all the curtains were closed, Zelda transformed and Link lightly blushed as the slightly tight fight of the gown on the Sheikah's body. Luckily, the room was too dark for the other male to see.

"Alright," Sheik started as he sat on the trunk again, "You may ask any questions you have—and I assume you have a lot."

Link nodded. "You mentioned that Princess Zelda… Is dead. How and when did she die?"

"She died a year ago; found in a forest. As to how she died, by the horrid condition that my clan leader told me, she was most likely tortured by her kidnappers."

"Kidnappers? When was she kidnapped?" Link could hardly contain his shock.

"Seven years ago…"

"Wait… You've been the Princess for _seven years_? And no one else knows about it?" Link wanted badly to shout, but kept his voice quiet. Sheik nodded his head.

"Yes, except for my kin and now you."

"Why is this a secret? Shouldn't the King know that his daughter is dead?!"

"Shh! Keep it down a notch—and yes the King would have been informed, but considering the situation at the time of her kidnapping, the decision was made that I replace her until her return. But she's can't and if I don't keep this 'act'—as you call it—up, my kin would be in danger from the King."

"Why would the King be a threat to you?"

"Because he still harbors a mistrust of my kin. I'm sure you heard rumors and gossip about the Sheikah being spread around by other knights."

"Yeah…" Link defiantly heard rumors of the Sheikah that they're devils in disguise, waiting to for the prefect moment to kill the King and take over Hyrule and other such stories; Link believed them all to be rubbish. "But that's no reason for the King to be a threat to you."

"True and if we handle the situation differently, the King wouldn't want our heads. But, our plan has gone awry and now it's important than ever that the King doesn't found out his actual daughter is dead." Link watched the Sheikah stood and pace around the room, worry evident in his body.

"What happened seven years ago?" The Hylian asked, seeing the other male pause in his pacing. Sheik looked at him, his blood-red eyes showing grief and guilt.

"It's not a memory I like to recall… It's also a memory I can never forget. Seven years ago, I received—infused more like—the Princess's power. Because of that I can transform into her. She often used devious methods to make me take her place in her studies as she frolics about wherever she desires. It was during those one of times that the Princess was taken…

* * *

_The day was the Fall Harvest and Sheik heard the bustling noises of merchants echo to the castle. He knew the Princess loved the seeing the Harvest, but always was crowded by the citizens, wanting to meet her. And when he felt her approach him from behind, he knew what she was going to ask._

"_Sheik—"_

"_No."_

"_But—"_

"_No. Princess I am _not_ going to switch places with you again just so you can go and see the Harvest in town." Sheik could feel her eyes start to water before he heard her quiet sobs—a trick he won't fall for. _

_Turning from the window, Sheik sighed as Zelda produced tears, the drops flowing down her cheeks, but he could see in her eyes hope that he'll fall her poutiness. _

"_That won't work Princess—save your tears for a day of sadness or joyfulness." Zelda glared at him as she wiped her eyes._

"_That used to work on you—it's not fair."_

"_Not fair that I see through your tricks? I am a Sheikah after all, trained to see through the enemy's deception. And for you, Milady, I can tell the difference when you're actually crying or faking it." Zelda stuck her tongue at him and then stood next him, looking out the window; a somber look on her face._

_ "I really want to go Sheik. I just want to see what it would be like if I wasn't the Princess of Hyrule—just an ordinary girl going to the Harvest."_

"_But, you're not an ordinary girl Zelda. You weren't born into that life—you're royalty and nothing you do can change that."_

_ "I know, I know… You're right. I'll go to my lessons now…" And Sheik watched the Princess slowly walk away, a sadness encasing her body. Against his better judgement, Sheik sighed and gave in to her demands._

_ "Alright Zelda, I'll be you again." He was immediately crushed into a hug._

_ "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She placed a kiss on his cheek and quickly moved to the door, but Sheik grabbed her wrist before she disappeared._

_ "Hold on. Before you go, have a Sheikah escort you—I don't care who, be it Impa or Lithe or another Sheikah. I won't you have you go unprotected because I'm not there to watch you." Zelda smiled at him and nodded._

_ "I won't and I promised I'll be safe." And off the Princess went._

_ Sheik walked towards the Princess' room, popping his bones from the long hours of learning about Hyrule's culture diversity—no wonder Zelda wanted to skip her lessons, Scholar Lyron's voice kept droning on and on monotonously. But now he had job to inform Milady of what he learned so she'll be ready for tomorrow's study._

_ As he neared her room, Sheik saw his Aunt walking—no, running towards him, worry on her face._

_ "Sheik! There you are!"_

_ "Aunt! What's wron—" Strong arms wrapped around him, squeezing the life out of him. His Aunt has never been the affectionate type, so when she did show that rare side, Sheik knew something terrible happened. _

_ "Sheik, the Princess is missing," Impa whispered in his ear, shock jolting through his body, "But the King hasn't heard about it—and nor would he. You have to be the Princess for a bit, just until we find her. Can you do that for me?" Sheik nodded his training kicking in. Quickly transforming, Zelda looked at her Aunt with worry._

_ "You'll find her, right?" A small smile appeared on the older Sheikah's face._

_ "We will. Now, I believe it's time for supper young lady." And with that, they went their separate ways, hoping that the Princess would be found soon, but it would in vain seven years later._

* * *

"My kin searched everywhere for the Princess, but no trace could be found. And now she's dead… And my kin will be eliminated if the King finds out about the truth of his daughter. If only I had tried harder to convince her not to go…"

"It's not your fault." The Sheikah whipped his heads towards him, his red eyes showing disbelief.

"It's not your fault," Link said again, standing up and moving close to the Sheikah, "You should stop blaming yourself."

"It's my fault and why would you say the opposite? Shouldn't you disagree with me, throw insults my way?" The Hylian could hear the caution in the Sheikah's voice and Link slowly placed his hand on his shoulder and gave a little squeeze.

"I don't judge like my kin do and nor would I say words that would put you down—that's not me. And I'll say the opposite of you because it's true. You're not at fault here; the Princess did what she did and you did what she told you—nothing more to it." Link wrapped his arms around the lean frame of Sheik, giving comfort. The Hylian always had a soft a spot for people were in need—whither it be physical or emotional and right now he could feel the years of pent-up emotions in the Sheikah's heart and Link whispered words of soothing, taking all the wordless venting Sheik pour onto him.

Link held him for a moment longer before he pulled away. Sheik gave him a small smile and thanked him, then transformed. Each gave words of goodnight and Link watched the Princess fall asleep, still a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Four

Eyes Ever Watching

Zelda stared out the carriage, watching the scenery go by as she was escorted to the next town, Harv. Last night was a great comfort to her; having Link holding her and calm her down. Her mind wondered to what it be would be like if he and her meet at a young or if she wasn't being the Princess—would they have got along? Would they be friends… Or something more? Zelda mentally shook her. She shouldn't be thinking about that—tis a dangerous road to travel down.

Her eyes searched the scenery for anything interesting to keep her mind busy from thinking, but ironically they settled upon the knight her thoughts swirled around. He rode near the rear of the carriage, astride a mighty silver bay horse, the rays of sun glowing softly around him. Their eyes met for a second, his blue eyes seem to glisten—like sapphire's blazing in the—

Luckily, Cloria broke her trance and Zelda gladly accepted the distraction her maid gave her—she didn't want anything else to be more complicated.

* * *

"I can't believe he's easily distracted!"

Lithe heard the girl complain as they watched the carriage from a distance. Both saw the look Sheik gave to the knight, the longing in those blue eyes.

"I mean, he's a Sheikah for Goddesses sake! He's trained to put such emotions aside!"

"Enough Reven; leave Sheik alone."

"No! It's dangerous enough for the Hylian to know about him! And now it's more dangerous that Sheik's developing feelings!"

"Reven!" He saw the girl stop her protesting, but he knew she was right—if Sheik acted on his feelings, that path may lead to war.

"It's true that this situation has become more complicated and even more so with Sheik having a crush, but as long as he keeps it to himself and keeps to the plan, everything will be alright. He's a Sheikah after all; he knows his duties and where he's loyalties lie. In the meantime we have our own job to do." Lithe jumped off the tree and instantly starting running, moving from shadow to shadow—Reven followed close behind before branching off and keeping an eye on the carriage. When Lithe was ready to leave the castle, Impa pulled him aside. She told him there might a chance that someone outside their circle knows of Sheik's condition and that he should take extra caution when travelling. Not much has happened since then—besides a Hylian actually knowing about Sheik—but Lithe noticed a sparrow flying around, keeping pace with the carriage. It could just a random sparrow, but the male Sheikah wouldn't take chances and he sought out the bird to keep protection of the Princess.

* * *

"My Lord, it seems one of our spies are spotted. Shall we pull back?"

The Lord took a sip of his wine before answering the silver-haired witch before him. "If you deem it wise, though I hardly believe that a simple sparrow will reveal who its masters are. Besides I have my other spy amongst that group—the sparrow and the other animals are merely a distraction." He finished his wine and stood up, walking to his window that overlooked the villagers down below.

"Our main spy should be reporting soon, you go and take care of our guest, Siltha."

"As you wish, my Lord." The witch bowed deep, her sliver-blond hair falling forward, and then she went to the dungeon. The Lord sat back in his chair, waiting for his spy to check in. The room grew dark and the air cold as a dark image appeared before him. For the sake of secrecy, the image was only shadows.

"Hello Master." The Shadow spoke in a raspy voice.

"Hello. What news do you have to report?"

"Not much. One of the knights knows about the secret, though he seems keeping silent for now."

"I see. Keep an eye on him; he may be an ally in the future. Where are you now?"

"In the town Harv. Only staying for few hours to resupply before heading out—it may be awhile before I can contact you again."

"I understand. Keep yourself hidden until you reach the final destination."

"Yes Master." And the image faded away.

The Lord poured more wine and took a long sip of his drink. His plans so far were go going great, but having an extra know-it-all in the secret could prove to be troublesome. This knight could take all of glory for himself, revealing the secret that Sheikah have hiding. Then again, the knight could help achieve his goals. Either way, the Princess would be exposed and the whole Sheikah tribe would be eradicated. And it all happens in less than two months.

* * *

Link watched the Princess look out the window, her dinner half eaten. He noticed earlier on the road that she stared at him from time to time and when he looked took a glance at her he could see a hint of red hidden deep in those blue hues. Like a rare ruby mingled among fake sapphires. Then it was over—she looked away. Link was saddened at that and glanced at the carriage from time to time, trying to seeing that rare red again.

Now Link ate his soup, keeping an eye on the Princess in her room. It seemed unfair that she wasn't invited to dinner, but it was for caution that she was kept hidden while her decoy ate among the host and his wife.

"You shouldn't be in your own mind when you're on duty." Link was shaken out of his thoughts and looked at the Princess, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry Milady, I'll keep an ever watchful on you eye now." And Link out on a serious and stared straight at her, watch made her laugh.

"You're a strange knight, Link. Where did you grow up? Forgive me, but your accent doesn't sound like city folk."

"I grew on a farm in the Ordon province. It was nice: tending to the animals, tilling the soil. But, I felt restless most of the time—like I should be doing something else. So when the Royal Army put out a poster for new recruits, I signed up and joined."

"Quite a culture change. Tell me more about your, what's Ordon like?"

And Link delve deep into his birth village and childhood, unware that a pair of eyes are watching them from the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Five

Crossing Borders and Hearts

Zelda roamed around the streets of Ferrin with Link by her side. This was the last town before they crossed the border into the Foerin Kingdom, where her future-husband lies. In roughly two weeks, she'll meet him and get married—she hoped he'll looked good to look at.

"What's on your mind, Shelia?" Zelda smirked at the little cover name he gave her when they went into public.

"Nothing much—just thinking what my future-husband looks like."

"Wait… You're marrying a guy you haven't met? Not even once at a party or something."

"No. It's common for the betrothed of the higher-ups to not see each other 'til a week or two before the wedding—sometimes 'til the day of wedding."

"That's… Different. So you'll marry a complete stranger. Do the betrothed fall in love eventually?" Zelda hesitantly answered.

"Well… No, not really. It's rare for love to bloom between two people that have been forced to couple. Most of the time, the husband, wife, or both will take a lover on the side because of the lack of love between them—and before you ask, yes, the lover would be known to the other partner and nothing would be done about it."

Link's face showed shock at that statement. "But why? Shouldn't the betrayed partner leave their faithless other or something?" Zelda shook her head.

"No. They could, but these arranged marriages are for the benefits to both families that arranged the coupling; nothing matters but social status and wealth—if they leave, then civil war would happen between the families and that's something no one wants, so they pretend to live a happy life for the sake of their families."

"And what does marrying you off to some stranger prince that'll benefit the two kings?"

"Hyrule will have a king and heir off-springs; Foerin will have a strong ally—it's a perfect arrangement for the two kingdoms."

"I see. And would you take lovers on the side?" Zelda thought for a moment, her wandering down that path of possibility.

"No, I wouldn't. While that is a possibility in the future, it's best that I or my future-husband don't. For us to take a lover on the side and have everyone find out, it'll be such a scandal that there could be an uproar and that there'll be tense meetings between the two kingdoms which could lead to war in later years—higher-ups hold grudges for years and years."

"You rich folk are messed up."

"Yes we are."

They shared a laugh as silence fell between them. Each were lost in their own thoughts and Zelda worried about the potion she took; would it allow her to have off-springs? She didn't spot any blood coming from her nether regions—Impa taught her the innards of the female body. Perhaps the potion didn't work and now she was a barren female with no way to bare heirs, which could cause problems for the future of Hyrule and her Sheikah kin.

"How would you have children?" Zelda was brought out of her musings, staring at Link like he grown an extra head.

"W-what? What kind of question is that? You're a young a man—you should know about where children come from."

"Yeah, I know where and how it happens. I'm asking how would _you_ have children—far as I know, you aren't capable of it."

Zelda smiled a bit. "I took a potion to help with that."

"Oh? What crazy brew was concocted for this to happen?" Zelda playfully placed her finger on his lips—his surprisingly smooth lips.

"Ah, ah, ah; women don't reveal all their secrets to men."

"What about to men they know?" Link placed his hands on hers, taking a step closer. Zelda smirked and slightly leaned up.

"Well, it depends on _how well_ the woman and man know each other."

Link smiled and slowly brought their hands down, leaning in, his breath mingling with hers. Zelda's eyes started to shut, her lips getting closer to his—

"Ahem."

Both Hylians jumped at the voice, moving a few feet from each other. They saw Reven leaning against a building, glaring at them—_correction_; glaring at Zelda.

"Hey knight; I need a moment with Shelia—make sure no one comes to alley." Reven then moved into the darken pathway, Zelda following her—Link stood watch at the entrance. The Sheikah stopped about ten feet in, nodding for Zelda to go deeper in the alleyway.

Zelda walked farther into the dark alley 'til she reached a turn in the path, where she saw Lithe round the corner.

"Hello."

"Hi…" Zelda looked him in the eye, but knew she was in deep trouble by the calm, but scary look in his eyes—something he learned from Impa.

"You know what you almost did and what consequences could have occurred," He's voice cold as steel, "I can't fathom what you're going through, but you agreed to leave the life of Sheik and become Princess Zelda, soon to be Queen of Hyrule. Don't let your emotions distract you form your eternal mission; you have the lives of our people in your palm. End this with the Hylian before it goes too far. You understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. And I'm sorry, Sheik." And Zelda could see the sincerity in his eyes—he meant well.

Lithe disappeared behind the corner as Zelda walked calmly back towards the entrance of the alley, seeing Reven following where Lithe went. She exited the alley and passed Link, not giving eye contact—he wordlessly followed.

* * *

Neither said a word to each other for almost a week, beside the formal conversation. They already crossed the border and were a three-day ride from the capital of the Foerin Kingdom. They stopped in a town called Verzhik with its mayor, a polite old man that had the best manners they ever came across.

As Cloria was again dinning, Zelda took the chance and snuck out, dressed in a simple shirt and pants, going deep into the nearby forest. She came across a small meadow; it would have been beautiful sight if the moon was out, shining with the stars. Zelda sat in middle, trying to calm her mind.

Soon… Soon she'll meet her betrothed and they'll marry... Share the bed together. She'll now be able to bear children, having her first bleed this past week—such traumatizing time that was for her. Even Cloria mentioned that she should have been used to the pain. How can anyone get used to that?! Women were on a whole another level than men when it came to levels of pain.

Though tonight, she wanted to be herself one more time before she forever gave up her true identity. Transforming, Sheik breathed the crisp air of the night; freedom at last! He stretched his limbs and flexed his muscles before doing a series of flips and maneuvers he learned from training under Impa. It felt great again!

Pausing to catch his breath, Sheik heard the hissing of a blade being drawn and he immediately flipped to the side, dodging the blade coming downward. Sheik's eyes widen as he saw Link as his attacker, his sword posed to strike again.

"What's the meaning of this Sir Link?" Sheik questioned, using Link's title as he had been for the past week.

"I saw you sneak away and followed. As you know, starting tomorrow Cloria would stop being your decoy and you would no longer be hidden. We made to promise to fight again and seeing how you won't be able to do that after tonight, I want a rematch right now."

"That won't happen. I have no weapons and my bodyguards won't allow this."

"Oh yeah?" Link threw him a small bundle at his feet. Sheik picked it up and unwrapped it, finding his Tantō; his eyebrows going up in surprise. He thought his weapon was back in Hyrule, waiting for a new owner to wield it.

"How did you get this…?" Sheik whispered, watching it gleam a bit.

"Lithe had it. He gave it to me when I started to follow you and gave consent to our match. He and Reven are watching the edges of the woods; none would disturb us. Now, fight me!" And Link took a fighting stance. Griping the familiar hilt of his blade, Sheik smiled and took position, his eyes watching Link.

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Link struck, swinging his blade at the Sheikah. Sheik easily dodged the blow, dashing out with a low-sweep kick, knocking the Hylian on his arse. Link grunted at the dull pain, but smiled, excitement filling him. He stood back up and parried the other male's attack, hearing the blades sing on impact. They exchanged blows, neither giving way. Link learned from his master that when blades cross, a fighter could sense his opponent's emotions and he felt Sheik's through the fierce strikes of his blade: joy, pleasure, warmth, sorrow, anger, pain, pride, shame, grief; all the feelings swirling in the Sheikah. And deep buried in his soul, Link felt the emotions the he knew that are there; desire, love.

Parrying another attack, Link started speaking

"You know that you're blade is singing, telling me what your feeling—especially what you feel towards me." Link swung at the Sheikah's side, the blow blocked by the short blade.

"I feel nothing towards you; your heart is playing tricks on you. I suggest you focus on the duel on hand, or else," Sheik shoved the Hylian back and quickly pouncing the man to the ground, holding his Tantō to his neck, "You'll lose the fight."

Link stared straight into those red eyes, eyes that haunted him since he met the Sheikah. The kiss they almost shared raced through his mind and without a second thought, gently moved Sheik's hand and leaned up, but the other male reacted quickly, snapping his armed-hand free his hold and jumping off him a few feet away. Link sat up and his heart clenched at the sight of his affections, the Sheikah in a crouch-defense pose.

"Why do you deny the truth of your heart? You know you have feelings for me." Sheik shook his head.

"I don't. Come any closer and I'll make sure you leave here crawling in your own blood."

"You wouldn't harm—you couldn't if you tried." Link stood up and slowly walked towards him.

"Stay back or else!"

"No." Link crouched in front of him and Sheik lashed out, but there was little force to it and Link easily caught his wrist and taking away the weapon. The Hylian could see the fear in his eyes; fear of being caught, fear of letting his emotions take over him, fear of the consequences what could happen should this continue. Link had the same fears as well, but he wanted to be selfish, wanted to taste the Sheikah before he lost him forever.

Link leaned in and pressed his lips against the Sheikah. He felt Sheik stiffen, but Link didn't stop and instead tilted his head and pressed harder. He knew he shouldn't be doing this with what the talking he got from Reven in the alley, but the desire to taste and feel the man before him was too strong to ignore and heed her warning.

Sheik's whole body was on shut down when Link's lips touch his. He didn't know what to do. The feelings he developed for the man was breaking at the seams of his walls while the walls themselves stood firm and not letting an inch give way. It was an internal war he was raging. Oh _yes_ he so much wanted to wrap his arms the Hylian and give into the hot kiss he was receiving, but his sense of duty and the words of Lithe trapped him from doing so, logic halting his desire. He felt lost, his mind and soul torn in two—what should he do? He needed something—anything that would help his decision.

_It's alright Sheik, there's no need to be afraid. You've done so much for me and my Kingdom—it's time you have what you want…_

Whither or not he imagined Zelda's voice didn't matter to him for he saw that as a sign and took charge, wrapping his arms around Link's neck and pulled to the ground on top of him. In that kiss, Sheik gave all of him to the Hylian, letting him feel all his raw emotions. The kiss was hot, _tantalizing_. The desire and love the built up in them exploded and neither could enough of the other.

Link was the first to take a breath, his lungs straining for air. Seeing the Sheikah's face all flustered and his eyes heavy with desire made him grin.

"I see you enjoyed that—I knew you couldn't keep your love for me tucked away forever."

"Sh-shut up, Hylian." Link grinned even more. He wrapped his arms around the Shiekah, holding him close. Sheik leaned into his warmth, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

They crossed the forbidden line, letting their hearts connect. Sheik knew what would await him and Link when they leave the forest, but for just this moment, he wanted to relish in this private world Link had created for him.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Six

Meeting the Prince

Nerves filled Zelda as she waited in one of the many drawing rooms in the castle. When she and her escorts arrived at Foerin Castle, thousands upon thousands of people stood outside the gates and on the sides of the streets, trying to get a glimpse of the Prince's bride-to-be. Zelda waved to the crowd as the carriage drew closer to the gates of the castle and then to the grand stairs. She was greeted by King Doulin and Queen Merrissan, along with their three sons and two daughters. Her fiancé wasn't there and the King profoundly apologized about his absence; his son rode out early this morning to one of the smaller towns to settle a commotion—Zelda voiced her understanding. She was invited to wait inside and she accepted. Now she sat in an armchair, sipping on tea as she waited for her future-husband.

A soft knock vibrated on the door, it opening to the head of the eldest child and Prince poking in.

"Sorry to disturb you, Princess Zelda, but may I join you?"

"Yes, of course, Prince Brighton. What do I owe you the pleasure?"

"I thought I should get to know my soon-to-be sister-in-law. You are marrying my brother."

"Of course. And as we are to be in-laws, perhaps we could forego formal titles and address each other by our first name, Brighton."

"But of course Zelda." The Prince moved to the armchair across from her, sitting in the comfy seat while pulling out a cigar and lighting it. He offered one to her.

"Do you fancy a smoke?"

"No, thank you."

"Ah, such a pity. Anyways, before my little brother arrives from his duties, may I ask you a few… _Personal_ questions? It's all in his interest of course." He took a drag, waiting for her answer.

"You may ask, but I may not answer—"

"Ah, but you will. While my brother is marrying, to say, into your family, you are not yet _hooked_ and are a _guest_ of this castle. 'Til then, you shall answer any questions I have. Or do you have something to hide, _Zelda?_"

Zelda internally curled at the way the Brighton said her name, but she nodded, "Of course; please forgive my rudeness."

"You are forgiven. Now, as I was saying, I have a few questions. Are you in perfect health?"

"Yes."

"Do you bleed regularly?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a lover?"

"No." Zelda held his gaze as he asked that last question, the man's dark-brown eyes searching hers. A smile broke across his and he relaxed in the chair, taking a puff.

"That's good to hear. Sorry about the questions, but it's important that you're in good health and what not and that neither you nor my brother have lovers—can't risk having a Princess who is barren nor risk having bastard children having a chance succeeding the throne."

"Sounds like you had experience."

"Quite so—my sister Arline, was betrothed to some prince from a small kingdom that already had a bastard son, while my brother Johoan's ex-wife was barren. We're careful now in whom is chosen as a bride or groom."

"And I am to assume my fiancé is in good health and doesn't have a lover."

Brighton chuckle at that, "He's an in great condition—always going outside: hunting, horseback riding; even doing heavy lifting for any of the servants that need help—doesn't allow status to get in the way of help. As for lovers, he has none. He always seemed to ignore the advances he gets from women that are both poor and rich. Always said he would wait for the girl who is to be his wife. He's very different from my brothers and I."

"So you had a few flings I'm guessing."

"More than a few—Brighton was popular among the ladies."

Both the Prince and the Princess turned their heads at the newcomer, a young man around Zelda's age taking his gloves off as he entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Princess Zelda, but a terrible debate happened in a nearby village. But it gives me pleasure to finally meet you in person. I am Prince Tierian." He gently grabbed her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles, his hazel eyes looking into hers. "I hope my brother wasn't boring you with his talking."

"Oh, brother, if you weren't so concerned with a petty trouble in a small village, perhaps you'll be entertaining her instead of me."

"Dear God, tell me you haven't asked her the questions?"

"Of course I did; have to make sure she's worthy of you and not some royal slut—pardon my words. And now I shall excuse myself and meet up with my wife. Good day to you Tierian and to you Zelda." And with a smirk to them both, the eldest Prince left.

"I'm so sorry about my brother—he's very protective of his siblings; wants the best for us all."

"It's alright, I can understand where he's coming from. It's also a pleasure to meet you, Prince Brighton." Zelda slightly bowed her head.

"Yes. Well, my parents planed our whole day together and since I delayed it by a few hours, perhaps it be wise of me to start our day and show you around my home before we have lunch."

"That sounds great."

* * *

"So… How was your day with the Prince?"

"It was strange, really—I don't how Prince Tierian is going to fit in at Hyrule."

Zelda and Link were walking around in the large maze Tierian's family owned. The Prince showed her this area from before, saying it was a great place to get away from his family sometimes. The man was an enigma. While showing her his home, Tierian was a happy-go fellow, pointing out things he find exciting and thanking the servants for their help, even if they were just taking a break. And he would help them too! A few times, he would get his hands dirty: help hang up laundry, scrub the floors, put away the dishes—even chased the chickens! It baffled her and yet assumed her as well; a royal who wasn't afraid of dirty work.

"His brothers had to scold him each time for leaving me behind to help out the servants."

"This Tierian sounds like a decent prince."

"He is—don't how the King of Hyrule would respond to his quirks."

"It won't be long now…"

Silence fell between as they reached the middle of the maze, a giant cream-colored gazebo standing, offering protection. They sat inside, gaining a break from the sun, watching the yellow orb slowly descending. Zelda closed her eyes, enjoying the slight warm breeze that passed through. She felt a light touch on her cheek and she opened her eyes and saw Link was _really _close, his hand cupping her face, his eyes staring into hers. When he inched closer, Zelda put her hand on his lips and gently pushed him away.

"Link… You know we can't." Link gave a sad smile before he laughed and pulled away.

"I know—I won't jeopardize your mission. When do you have to get back?" Zelda looked at the setting sun.

"Soon. But we can spend a few moments more."

And they watched the sun set, a little sadness hanging in the air.

* * *

Zelda sat on the balcony, watching the stars twinkle. Conversations at dinner were mostly about the wedding: which cathedral it was going to be held at, where the banquet would take place, how many boutiques of flowers—yada yada yada. She didn't have much say in those matters; just nodding her head or pointing out a few things she wanted. The main theme of the event is the two hundredth anniversary of the Kingdom and they were to be wed on the morrow of the happy day.

Tomorrow, she'll no longer be Sheik. Tomorrow, she will be taken to bed as Zelda and live her life as woman—which shouldn't be too hard to do since she has seven years' worth of practice; though she wasn't looking forward to anymore bleeding cycles.

There was a light knock before the person joined her. She gave a smile to Lithe who nodded at her. He hadn't talked to her about her and Link yet and she assumed that's why he showed himself now.

"I know you think that I'm here to scold you about what happened a few nights ago, but frankly, I'm not." That put a shocking face on Zelda—he wasn't angry?

"Why? Why would you allow that to happen? I'm not regretting what happened between Link and I, but I thought with the talk—"

"Yes, you thought correct. I didn't want anything to blossom between you two. But the Hylian gave a word or two in your defense before that night and I agree with him." He stepped towards her and hugged her close, whispering in their tongue.

"_What has been asked of you for many years is a great burden thrust upon you at such a young age—too young. We kin-blood assumed you would be alright with this and that you would do anything to keep our tribe from extinction. What emotional and mental state you were in because of our frantic—and thoughtless—decision left you in, we put in the back of our minds. All Sheikah are trained to conceal our emotions and such, but we didn't think what this decision would cost—_has_ cost you. You gave up everything for your tribe, for your family. I think a little indulgence on your part was rightfully due. I'm sorry such a fate has been bestowed upon you. Your kin will never forget what you have done and shall be there for you—forever._"

Lithe pulled back and lightly kissed her forehead. "_May the fire in your blood always burn bright, Sheik_. And don't worry; I'll make sure no one crashes your wedding." Zelda laughed.

"Thank you, Lithe. Now go to Reven—Goddesses' knows she's pacing, waiting for you."

"As you wish, Princess." And Lithe jumped to the roof and disappeared. Zelda looked at the stars again and smiled big, knowing no matter what, her clan would always be there.

* * *

After he and Zelda parted ways, Link trudged to the barracks when a slim woman stepped in his path, her long, silver hair gleaming in the night.

"Sir Link I presume?"

"Yes, and who are you Miss?"

"A servant to my Master—he wishes to speak with you."

"I'm sorry, but I am to going have to decline. Goodnight." And Link moved passed her, but he hadn't gotten a couple steps before he was surrounded by Foerin soldiers.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't a request. Now come with me—my Master is waiting and he's not a patient man."

* * *

Lithe watched the two guards moved away before entering one the towers. He and Reven scouted the castle grounds and find this tower not well guarded and not kept well—a perfect spot to be near Sheik, but keep their distance. He closed the door and looked around the dim-lighted space, looking for Reven. When he didn't spot her, he whistled lowly, hearing for a response. None. Cautiously, he moved in, unsheathing his weapon. He neared the center of the room when he saw Reven's body near the wall, her form in the fetal position. He wanted to immediately go to her, but his instincts made him stay put and search for any threats in the shadows. Lithe heard Reven moan and he felt relief that she was still alive, but he stayed where he is, waiting for something to happen.

"That poor Sheikah—moaning and groaning in pain and yet, you do nothing to help her."

Lithe tensed as he heard the bodiless voice, ignoring the taunt. He kept looking around: up, left, right, behind—nothing. His widen as he felt the cool metal of a weapon posed on his neck from behind.

"You Sheikah are masters working in shadows—but I am the Master of Shadow itself." Before Lithe could react, he received a blow to the head and blacked out.

* * *

Link kept his face blank as he was escorted by the woman and her bodyguards through a tunnel. He assumed they were underground by the musk in the air and the incline from the start of this trek—he was blindfolded most of the time. There wasn't much to see anyways, just the stone walls that was lit by the torches the soldiers carried. The walls reflected from the flames a bit, so Link knew this was man made and wherever his was being taken to must be some kind of hideout or meeting place. When the tunnel opened up into a cavern, Link was greeted by someone he didn't expect to see.

"Hello. I'm sure you've seen me around the castle, but let me introduce myself. I am Prince Brighton, the first born and Heir to the Foerin Kingdom. And you, my good sir, I have been _anxious_ to meet."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Seven

Façade

Link strained against his chains, trying in vain to break free. He had to get free—had to get to the wedding! But not a wedding, not with what Prince Brighton told him.

_The Hylian stared in shock at the Prince, his body sat straight in the chair, his cold, dark eyes staring him down, while a sly smile was on his face. The woman walked to his side and sat in his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she started twirling his brown locks. He give her a chastise kiss before turning his attention on Link._

"_Greetings Link, welcome to my humble hideaway. It is an honor to meet you." Link bowed._

"_The honor is mine. But why Your Highness did you summon me?" If possible, the Prince's smile grew bigger._

"_You see, I learned something a few years ago and its privy information—a secret that you know as well." Link tensed his muscles, but kept his face neutral._

"_And this secret is why you're here. Now, don't give me the 'oh, I know nothing' crap. I have knowledge that you know it and therefore have no point in hiding the truth. You and I know the Princess isn't what she seems and I plan to expose her—or rather him at the wedding. You're welcome to join and help me with this plan—and you'll be handsomely rewarded."_

_Link clenched his fists and glared at the Prince. "I'll never go against the Princess."_

"_Really." He snapped his fingers. At the signal, a few of his guards brought out a chest and a few crates. They set them down in front of Link and opened the lids, revealing the contents they held. Link's eyes widen at the vast of Rupees, sacks of flour, seeds, cloth—more material and supplies the Hylian had ever seen._

"_These are but a few supplies I will offer to you; there are two more chests and five more crates filled to the brim. Enough material and money for your little village in that Ordon Province to survive the winter and more—I hear it's going to be harsh this year and supplies are going to be limited."_

_Link couldn't deny that. Before he left home, the fields yielded not much corps this season—winter was defiantly was going to be hard on his kin back home. And it was so tempting to say yes and give his village a greater chance to survive, but he knew deep in his heart that he wouldn't betray Sheik. He looked the Prince in the eye and gave his answer._

"_It's gracious of you to give, but I must decline."_

"_You rather help an imposter than feed your fellow brethren?" _

"_My village has survived many winters that were unyielding—this will be no different. I'm loyal to the Princess and won't betray her." He stood tall and drew his sword, willing to take whatever will happen to him for his defiance. The Prince smiled at him; like he expected him to refuse._

"_I see my intelligence on you is flawless—you won't be bribed no matter what. You're so loyal to your Princess, like a dog to its master; or more like a mistress to a lord. Guards, send him to the dungeons 'til further notice."_

_Link lunged at the advancing soldiers, cutting three down before he was subdued. He was bashed on the head, his limp body falling and his vision blacking out…_

And here he woke in his prison, desperately trying to break free. He was guessing it was near the time of the wedding—the time where everything would fall apart.

* * *

Zelda looked into the many full-length mirrors as her two dressers put the finishing touches on her gown. It was a beautiful dress: long, flowing, and the color; rich pine-green with golden swirling embroidery—the colors of Foerin Kingdom. The finishing touch to her look was a simple ruby necklace, the size of a child's fist that hung from a gold chain. It rested nicely against her chest, gleaming when a ray of sunlight touched it.

The green veil was place upon her head and she was guided out of her tent and straight to the aisle where there were many upon many lords and ladies, dukes and duchesses seating in the garden. Zelda took a breath before starting down the path, walking to the music that was playing in the background. While she didn't want this to happen at first, she actually felt happy and believed that she can do this with no faults. Yes, her heart will ache when her thoughts would wonder towards Link and of the kiss they shared and what might have been, but she won't let any of that weigh her down.

The crowd awed as she walked down the aisle. She was a beauty gliding towards to her future. Zelda approached the altar, taking the Prince's offered hand. The priest preformed the ceremony and both Hylian and Foerinian said their vows and exchanged rings. Just as they were about to kiss, someone from the crowd stood up.

"Excuse me, but I object to this union." The audience gasped at the person and Zelda looked, seeing it was Tierian's brother, Brighton. Tierian glared at him.

"What is the meaning of this Brother?"

"Sorry Tierian, but I can't let a false princess marry you. Father, Mother, my dear siblings and honored guests, I bring you grave news. That lady up there, this _Zelda_, is not the true Princess of Hyrule." Zelda stiffened at the accusation.

"Prince Brighton, it is rude to accuse m—"

"And furthermore," he interrupted, "she is not _a she_ not all. There's a man hidden underneath that skin. If you don't believe me, then I shall dispel this illusion."

Zelda didn't have time to react as the eldest Prince raised his hand and shot out a beam of magic, hitting her. Her entire body felt it was being teared apart from the magic and screamed as the pain increased. What felt like hours were a mere seconds as Zelda transformed back to Sheik. The Sheikah looked upon the crowd and saw their shocked faces change into anger and hate. He looked all around for sings of Lithe and Reven, but there was none. He searched for Link—nothing. Panic was taking control. This wasn't supposed to happen! They were all careful!

"Seize the imposter!" Brighton wasted no time to order the guards and Sheik quickly moved, running and searching for an escape. But the area was well guarded and Sheik could do nothing but watch as he was trapped, like a fox by hunting hounds. His captors were rough, painfully binding his arms together. He was dragged in front of the crowd as they threw the various wedding food at him and the followed the guards all the way to the dungeon entrance. He was thrown into a cell, landing hard on the stone floor. Two soldiers ripped the dress and the underclothing off, revealing his bare body.

Sheik had his eyes closed, not willing to see what his captors would do to him. He felt his arms released before being cuffed and then hoisted into the air, his toes barely scrapping the floor. He waited for some kind infliction, but none came as he heard his cell door slam close.

Seconds, minutes passed as the chains were slowly eating away at his skin, but he paid no heed to the pain. In his mind, he was safe back at Hyrule as a nine-year-old, playing around with Zelda and trying to keep her out of trouble. He receded to the farthest memories he had, closing himself off to reality.

* * *

Tierian looked through the small bar-window, seeing his private torturers having their way with the Sheikah. But nothing worked; no matter what pain they inflected, he wouldn't respond. He was, in a lack of term, dead to the world.

"Dissociation. A tactic the Shadow Folk learned and practiced to perfection. They receded far into their own little heads so that whatever damage is done to their bodies, they wouldn't physically feel. You could practically fuck them as they frolic through their meadow of memories."

"Yes. It's incredible what the mind do can—especially that of the Sheikah. Now, has your little whore Siltha contact King Stephen, Bright?" His brother scoffed at him.

"Yeah. And don't call her a whore—Siltha is my wife."

"She became your wife after your previous wife found you ruffling Siltha's skirts; not to mention that Siltha killed her—ow! Hey! I'm only speaking the truth." Brighton scoffed at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Doesn't mean you can bad mouth my wife, Tie. Anyways, what are you going to do about him? With the Hyrule King informed about the scheming Sheikah and their soon to be extinction, why keep this one around?"

"When he was revealed at my fake wedding, I was… _Invigorated_ by the fear in those red eyes. I want to see that fear again, but this time when he comes out of his head, I want to see that fear_ intensified_ by him seeing what is happening to his clan of shadow. To see that all his _careful planning_ was for _naught_."

"You're twisted. Then again, so is our whole family. Don't stay down here too long, Tie—you do need to eat and piss at some point."

"Will do, Brighton, will do."

Tierian returned his attention back to the Sheikah, his body marked all over with blood. Perhaps he can torture the poor unfortunate soul before revealing his true self.

* * *

"Sheik!"

Sheik turned his head at the Princess, her smile a beam of sunshine. He always loved her smile, the way it can brighten the room. He held out his arms as she jumped into him, laughing with pure joy. He laughed with her and spun her around before falling into the long grass. It was one of the rare times the King would picnic in Hyrule Fields; there were knights and Sheikah surrounding them, but one can't be too relaxed for anything can happen in the open.

"Sheik. You'll be by my side forever, won't you?"

"Of course, Princess. It's my duty to be by your side 'til either my death or yours." She sat up and looked into his eyes.

"I know. But I meant by staying with me as a choice. If you were freed of your duty, you'll stay and be my friend?"

Sheik stifled his laughter. Zelda always had in mind that when she is ruling that she'll unbind the Sheikah and let them choose their own fates. It was a ridiculous idea, but one he'll humor and won't destroy.

"I should think so. I would like to see the world first, but I'll come back. I would probably signup to be your bodyguard."

"But you'll be my friend?"

"Haha, yes Princess. No matter what, I'll still be your friend."

Zelda smiled that smile and Sheik couldn't help but grin, her bubbly aura rubbing onto him.

Sheik hissed as an intense pain flared on the side of his abdomen. It quickly went away and he tried to hide his discomfort, but Zelda saw.

"It's the pain again, isn't?"

"Yeah… But I'll be fine. It's just a little twinge."

"You know it's more than a twinge. It's been happening more frequently."

"Yes, but there's nothing I can do, but bear it. Besides, I rather pay attention to you instead of the pain."

"You know you can't ignore it forever." Zelda morphed into her older self, wearing the white dress she was entombed in. Sheik looked around and saw the warm, peaceful Hyrule Fields transformed into the cold, dark of the Royal Family's Tomb. Sheik sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Yes I can. Sheikah were trained for this kind of situation."

"Yes, but for how long? You can't withstand all their torture—who knows when your body will break. Hell, it could be broken already." Sheik tensed at her words, offended that she doubts his will.

"My body can endure any kind of pain for any length of time. That's this purpose of this dissociation or were you not informed of that information, _Princess_." He hissed. The pain came again, this time at the curve of his calf.

"I was well informed, Sheik. But no one, no matter how strong-willed, can withstand torture for hours on end. Your body will break and your resolve will crumble; it's only a matter of time before that happens."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Sheik screamed into the air, his voice echoing in the tomb. He slide down the wall and slumped over. Everything went wrong! There was no hope for his people. Even he did somehow manage to escape from his torturers, he couldn't travel in his condition and warn his people in time—hell, they're probably already dead.

"No, there not." Sheik looked at Zelda, defeat evident in his eyes.

"Yes, they are. You know your father won't stop 'til they're all dead. And it's all my fault… If I ha—"

"For Goddess's Sake Sheik! Wake up! You're not defeated! Yes, broken and venerable, but not defeated!" Sheik shook his head.

"You're wrong. You said it yourself; I can't withstand torture for long…"

"That's because you're almost there! Damn it Sheik of the Sheikah! I'm trying to help you think a way out of here!" Hearing Zelda getting frustrated, Sheik's shoulders starting shaking. For a moment, Zelda thought she had gone too far and made the Sheikah cry. But as his laughter reached her ears, Zelda playfully growled.

"I see making me mad is funny to you." Sheik nodded.

"Y-yeah. I miss that about you. Whenever I'm down, you'll try so many ways to make me laugh. But for some reason, seeing you get frustrated does it." The Hylian smiled at him, glad he was feeling a little better. She next to him and hugged him. Sheik wrapped his arms around her and held the Princess close.

"It's strange. I know you're dead and the you that is here is just in my head, but for some reason, you feel real to me. Like it's actually you and not some figment of my mind."

Zelda laughed at his words. "Silly Sheik. I am real; as real as you and your love for the Hylian," Sheik blushed, "But enough of that; it's time to think of a plan. No matter what, you're going to Hyrule alive."

* * *

King Stephen gripped the arm of his throne tight. What he saw through the orb… He couldn't believe it! He wouldn't believe it! But his daughter's handmaid went pale as she too watched the wedding with him. Rage filled him. If his daughter wasn't there this whole time, where is she?!

"Impa." His voice was low and gruff, barely containing the anger he was feeling. The Sheikah woman kneeled before, head bowed in respect.

"Where is my Zelda? What did you Sheikah scum did with her?" Impa flinched at his words, but otherwise answered calmly.

"Your Majesty. It's hard to speak the words knowing what will happen, but I will." She looked him dead in the eye. "Your daughter is dead and has been for about a year."

Shock colored his face. "Bu-but how?! She's been alive all these years! You even had you her start training with the guards over seven months ago and you were there when she went off to Foerin."

"True, but my Lord, that was one of our kin using magic to disguise themselves as her; in truth, they have been Princess Zelda for these past seven years. She was kidnapped during the Fall Harvest and while we Sheikah went in search of her, I made the executive decision for someone to be her decoy until we found her. Alas, we only found her a year ago, dead and disgraced in the Faron Woods. I also made the decision that the decoy Sheikah keep the disguise, allowing you time forever with you daughter. But I see now it has been foiled. I understand what I did was wrong and know the punishment is death, but please, spare my kin—they have no fault in this; they were only following my orders."

The King stared her down. He could feel two emotions: rage and sorrow. While the Sheikah women had been faithful for all these years, he cannot bypass _any_ Sheikah living. All must die!

"As far as I'm concerned Sheikah Impa, if you're at fault, then _all Sheikah are at fault!_ I don't what my great-great-grandpa was thinking when he had you _scum _swore an oath to the Royal line, but it's obvisous that all you want was the death of Royal Family and the destruction of Hyurle!" Before even Impa could blink, King Stephen unsheathed his sword and beheaded the leader of the Sheikah clan. As her silver-haired head rolled, the Hylian King stood tall and howled out an order.

"TO ALL WHO HEARS MY WORDS! FROM THIS DAY FORWARD AND FOR ETERNITY, ANY SHEIKAH IS THE ENEMY OF THE HYRULE KINGDOM! KILL ANY RED-EYED DEVIL ON THE SPOT! AND TO THE SHEIKAH SCUM OF THIS FAIR LAND! YOUR LEADER IS DEAD! AND ALL SHALL THE SAME FATE AS THAT BITCH! RUN AND COWER LIKE THE THIEVES YOU ARE! NONE SHALL BE SPARED!"


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy and happy early Halloween! :)

**WARNING! **There is rape in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Discord, Torture, and Schemes

Hyrule was in chaos. A massive search was being conducted throughout the Kingdom to find and kill any Sheikah, as well anyone who helped the blood-eyes. No one was safe from the King's wrath. Tension rose as the Hylians were split between hunting down Sheikah and protecting them. Civil war was on the horizon and it seemed that Hyurle will fall in darkness forever.

A lone figure walked through the dark streets wearing a long cloak. Red eyes roamed the stone paths, devoid of life. When news spread of the King's order, he quickly returned to Hyrule to help his fellow brethren escape. But seemed he arrived too late. Already the bodies were piling and mass graves were being dug. He snuck around the pit holes, trying to find the familiar faces. He already found Impa's, her head on a spike—as for the others, he had no such luck. Anger boiled in him at the sight of how his people were being treated. It was the main reason he left Hyrule; he didn't want live the life of a servant to the Royals. Now his kin were being slaughtered like cattle—he had to do something! But what could he do? He was just a lone man with no power to his name.

A movement caught his eye and the figure moved closer, seeing a pile shift. He quickly removed the corpses and discovered of his kin barely alive… And judging by the deep wound in her torso, she is doomed. He kneeled next to his dying kin, grasping her hand.

"It's alright; the pain won't last long. You'll be with _Shikei_ soon." He tried to comfort her. The girl coughed up, trying to speak.

"She-Sheik… Help…"

"Sheik? Where is he?!"

"Foerin… Sheik i-in dan-ger… Hel…" The girl died in his arms and he closed her eyes. He stood up and look to the west. It would be a long journey by foot to reach the Foerin Kingdom. Luckily, he had been there before and he took out a Deku Nut, smashing it against the ground and he blinked to the kingdom to rescue his dear cousin.

* * *

Link was slumped on the floor as his mind been rambling for ways to escape. It didn't help that he was only be severed blandness soup once a day with a cup of water every so often. He figured roughly a week passed since the false wedding—a week since he saw Sheik. He hoped the Shiekah was alright, that by some miracle he escaped. He knew better than to give himself false hope, but it helped pass the time and figure out a way to escape.

The cell door creaked opened as Prince Tierian stepped through with a cocky smirk on his face. Link slowly sat up and glared at him.

"Good afternoon Link. My, it is a lovely day outside, with the birds singing and the sun shining. Alas that you couldn't bask in the beauty of this day; if only you accepted my offer. But enough about that—I have great news for you! You get to step out of this cell! Obviously not to the outside that is wonderfully filled with fresh air, but at least it won't be this confining cage. Guards, help this poor man up."

The guards roughly picked him up and dragged him, following the Prince. They went down a few flights of stairs, the men not caring about the grunts of pain that came from the Hylian. They approached another cell door and Link could smell blood coming from inside. And when they opened the door, Link's eyes widen as saw he Sheik, chained in the air. His flesh was spilt open in various places, new and old wounds littered the body; different shades of bruises peppered the tan skin. The foul smell grew stronger and Link had a hard time keeping down his soup. The guards tossed him aside as the Prince looked upon the Sheikah.

"Such a beaut he is. A fine thing to play with, but he's receded deep into his mind." Tierian looked at Link. "Perhaps you can call him back to reality."

"I would never do anything you ask."

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm going to have fun with you. I believe subconsciously the Sheikah can hear what's happening outside and hearing the sounds of your tortured screams will hopefully bring him out of his head—if not, well, I'll have fun no matter what." And he descended upon the Hylian with a grin.

* * *

"The torturers are gone; you can relax for a bit." Zelda soothed Sheik.

The Sheikah breathed as the pain subsided. It was getting harder each time to keep up the dissociation. With Zelda's help, he was able to last the week he's been captured, but even with her aid, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"So, any ideas of how to escape?" Sheik asked as he sunk onto a chair. They were in Zelda's room this time, the place decorated as a child's room; like she never left. The Hylian sat on her bed.

"I think your best chance would be tonight. I've memorized the routines of the guards and the torturers and the best time would after the last session of torture. Servants come to clean the tools and your body. For that to happen, they lower and unchain you. Since you have been unresponsive, they won't suspect for you to wake. Once they've unchained you, you'll come out of your mind and knock everyone out and escape!"

"So I'll just open my eyes, hit a few people, and waltz right on out?" Sheik gave a skeptically look. Zelda sighed.

"I didn't say it would be easy, but it's what I have and I think it's your best chance."

"Right and my limbs will start functioning perfectly after dangling in the air for so long."

"Aaagh! Sheik! I'm trying to h—"

"I know you're trying to help," Sheik sighed, "But be logical here. I'm in no position to stand on my own, let alone take out a few people. Sure, adrenaline could kick in, but then what? Zelda, I don't think I'm getting out of here—it'll take a miracle." He didn't mean to be so depressing, but giving into false hope was the road to downfall. He heard Zelda's breath hitched and saw her attention was focused elsewhere.

"What is it Zelda?" Then he heard it, the faint scream. He felt the Princess' hands cover his ears, trying to block the unnerving sound.

"Don't listen Sheik!" But it was too late. He recognized that voice! Sheik pushed Zelda away and focused on Link's voice, the screams louder. What was he hearing—horrible! His eyes started to fluttered, his mind withdrawing from its prison. He left Zelda trying to distract him, telling him not to be deterred, but how he could he not? Link's screams of torture cut clear to his mind-prison. Red orbs opened and saw the horrific scene.

The Hylian was sprawled the floor, his pale body covered in blood. Sheik couldn't count the many cuts that adorned Link's body. And the worst sight of all was Prince Tierian pulling out of Link with a savage look. His hazel eyes locked with Sheik's and his grin grew. The Prince grabbed a handful of blond hair, lifting the Hylian's head.

"Look at that; the Sheikah has awoken. Took fucking you to get his attention, hahahah." He roughly shoved Link's head to the ground, his face making a sickening sound against the stone floor. Tierian stood up and casually walked towards Sheik and grabbed his chin.

"So, I have your attention. Your lover, or whatever he is to you, was a good snack—but you're the main appetite." He rubbed his thumb over Sheik's chapped lips.

"Dry, but deliciously smooth. You took a while returning to reality and he had to suffer. But enough talk—time to enjoy myself." Tierian tilted the Sheikah's head and smashed his lips against Sheik. Sheik tried to squirm away, but he had no energy and was easily overpowered by the assaulting man. The Prince trailed his hand across Sheik's chest, roaming down to the arse where he gave a good squeeze, before moving around to the front and gave a pull to the Sheikah's cock. Sheik internally screamed and wanted to retreat back into his mind, but the Prince had a good hold on him. Tears spilled and Sheik was humiliated, wanting this molest to end.

The Prince then moved behind him and aligned against his hole. Red eyes widen and Sheik thrashed with all his might. The Prince chuckled darkly.

"Now, now, my pet. It'll hurt less if you accept me. Hold still and embrace me, or else," He roughly shoved his forefinger inside the Sheikah's hole and Sheik screamed, "I'll be more rough to you then I was with your Hylian." Sheik slowly nodded, complying with Tierian's will; he smiled.

"_Goooood_." And he inserted more fingers.

Sheik tried to cope with the pain the Prince's fingers brought, trying to block the rape that was happening to him. But as Tierian started to impale him, the Sheikah felt some stir inside him. He felt it before whenever he transformed between himself and Zelda, but more intensified. With a yell, Sheik unleashed the energy as white light burst from him. The Prince was thrown against the wall and fell limp to the floor. Sheik felt power run through his body—_he felt alive!_ He broke his chains and stood tall—no hint of stumbling. He turned his attention to the Prince who came to and looked upon him in fear. Sheik smirked, relishing in his terror. Sheik spoke, but mixed with his voice was Zelda's.

**"You do not deserve to live, Tierian. Your blood shall satisfied the ghosts of my kin and any living will rejoice and be dancing upon your death. Pay for your crimes!"**

Sheik held up his hand, white light charging in his hand. He was about to release the energy at the Prince, but as stopped by a weak voice.

"Shei… Ik… Don't…" Sheik glanced at the broken Hylian, who was slowly crawling towards him. The Sheikah was saddened at the sight and walked towards Link.

**"I'm sorry Link,"** He stroked the Hylian's bloody face softly, **"But he **_**destroyed my brethren**_**—he **_**defiled you**_**. I cannot allow him to live!"**

"N-noo… Shiek…" But the Hylian's words fell upon deaf ears as the Sheikah stood and faced the Prince again who was struggle to stand. Sheik roughly pushed him down and charged up his hand.

"**Die."** And Sheik let loose the pent-up energy, a white beam piercing the Tierian's body. The Prince screamed once in pain then fell limply to the floor. A satisfied smirk played on his lips. The Sheikah turned his attention to Link, who looked at him in horror. But he had no time to feel remorse for the deed he done—they both still had to escape.

He carefully picked up Link and cradled him to his chest, running out the door. Whatever power was energizing him was slowly starting to dissipate and Sheik didn't want to be any near this hell of a castle before it was gone.

He blasted anyone that tried to stop him, reaching the gardens. On the other side of the maze stood a forest and the Sheikah made a beeline for it.

* * *

Lithe grunted as he was gently placed against a tree. Next to him laid Reven who was unconscious. Luck was shone on them both when they were rescued a few moments ago as an unexpected ally came to the rescue.

"Thank you Kafei; Reven and I would've been rotting by the time any brave soul decided to save us. Though how are you here? Weren't you in Termina with your wife, Anju?" Kafei nodded.

"I was, but I got wind of what happened in Hyrule and came to help smuggle anyone to Termina, but I was too late. So… So many slaughtered… I found one of our kin still alive and she told me where Sheik is before death consumed her. And since I've already been near here, I used a Deku Nut. It was easy to sneak in and I found you two… Haven't found Sheik yet. I checked everywhere I could think of."

"They probably have a secret dungeon or something—a place where it's not common knowle—"

Both heads turned as they heard leaves being crushed. Kafei pulled out his Tantō and a throwing knife, poised to kill. But the Sheikah froze as he stared wide-eyed at the newcomer.

There walked Sheik—or he assumed to be Sheik, because his cousin was glowing with white aura; his eye glowed fire-red. The energy the radiated off him disappeared and Sheik slumped to the ground, holding onto an unconscious Hylian. Kafei ran to them, covering both in his cloak.

"Sheik, what happened? How did you…?" But he trailed off as he saw Sheik dozed, no doubt exhausted. He tried to pry the Hylian from his cousin's grip, but Sheik held on tight. Kafei let a smile slip before dragging both bodies next to Lithe. He then pulled out a large Deku Nut—great for transporting multiple persons. With a destination in mind, Kafei slammed down the Nut and the whole party disappeared in the night.

* * *

Arline looked on the dead body of her brother. Such a fool he was, playing with something he didn't understand. She lightly traced the wound, feeling light magic coming forth—he stood no chance as he was made from dark magic. She was contemplating on a thought when her twin siblings, Olind and Esina, came into the cell.

"Report."

"The prisoner is nowhere to be found." Olind answered his voice soft.

"But we did found the corpse of the princess," Esina answered, her voice like bells, "The female Sheikah didn't have a strong enough dissociation, so it was child's play; though the body is embalmed. Will that be a problem?" Arline shook her head.

"No, I can still perform. But, I do have a question for you two. Do you think our dear brother should come back?" The twins looked around her, not surprised seeing their older sibling dead.

"Brother Tie got killed again." Esrina noted.

"That's the fifth time this year. Why is he reckless?" Olin questioned. Arline shrugged.

"Who knows; but he does cause quite a headache each time. Hmm…" The eldest sister was in deep thought, thinking when an idea popped in her head.

"Esrina, Olind; did our brother Johoan reached the Hyrule Kingdom already?" Both twins answered.

"Yes, he did."

"Then relay a message to him that the Sheikah killed our brother Tierian and that we demanded blood—or something along those lines; something to convince the King of Hyrule why all of us are at his doorsteps."

So we're going to Hyrule?" The twins asked. Arline smiled and laid her hand against her dead brother, dark magic emitting from her palm.

"Yes, we are all going to Hyrule."

* * *

_Shikei- _God of Death; creator of the Sheikah.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

**WARNING! **Rape is mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Two Years

Images were blurring together. Friends. Family. Enemies. All mingling into one blob of memories. The worst were those of Tierian torturing Link; every scream was etched into his mind; every wound was burned on his heart. Then the villainous Human, laughing with delight, forced himself upon the Hylian, Link _screaming_—

Eyes popped open and lungs were ragged with breathing. The images were too real—always too real. His body was drenched from sweat as his heart and blood pumped fast. The _laughter_. The _screaming_. Sheik hung his head as tears flowed down his face. Two years… _Fucking two years_! And the painful memories won't stop haunting him.

The cool of the air brushed against his skin, causing him to shiver. The rays of the sun lightly poured through the window, Sheik guessing it was around midmorning. Stretching his tired body, the Sheikah stood up and began his day.

He started a small fire and fetched water from the nearby stream as birds trilled. The scenery he stayed in was a beautiful sight—the sun shining through the trees, animals came and went calmly; the breeze of the air, warm against his skin. But he felt hallow. Nothing could fill the void; no happiness could beat back the darkness that was becoming him. Not even Link.

The Hylian was back in his village. After Kafei rescued him and the others, Link invited them to stay with him and his village. They were suspicious at first, but they agreed as they had nowhere else to go. The trek back was long and uncomfortable. Days were filled with dampen souls and little will to move as the nights were filled were nightmares and screams. The worst were of Sheik and Link, both reliving the torture they've endure.

They were welcomed with open arms as they arrived at the small village, battered and worn for wear. Each were given a bath and their wounds were dressed. The village folk were friendly and courteous to the Sheikah, claiming any were welcomed in the village. Lithe expressed his concern for them, risking their lives to hide them, but the leader, Mayor Bo, was not worried. They were on the outskirts of the Kingdom and no one visited them, besides the few traveling traders and the tax collector. And if they were to be inspected randomly, the Sheikah can hide in the Lost Woods—it's too big for any search party to go through.

The days passed and Sheik spent most of his time inside, lying in a cot in Link's room. The Hylian offered his bed to him, but Sheik denied, wanting distance from him. There was tension between them and Sheik avoided the Hylian whenever he could. Link still thought killing Tierian was the wrong choice, despite being raped by him. Sheik disagreed, that he was justified for the death of the prince.

Sheik was consumed by the hatred he had for the Foerin royal family as for the king of Hyrule. In his isolation, he thought up plans to take down the king and he voiced them to his kin—they put those thoughts down. Kafei wanted to return to Termina where his wife is and Reven wanted to travel with him and leave Hyrule forever, while Lithe decided to find any remaining Sheikah that might be in hiding. Sheik believed them to be cowards. How could they turn their backs on the many innocent Sheikah who were_ murdered _in cold blood? But they made their choices—and he'll make his.

He finally left Link's room and started to explore the village. Sheik often wandered into the woods, hearing the music it gave off. It was there he started to work on the new powers he had. He learned that his emotions had a huge part of the raw energy inside and he used his pain and anger to summon it. It was hard to control and often he was spent after a few minutes. But he kept pushing himself, waking before the sun and falling asleep when the moon was high. Link once questioned what he was doing, the Hylian trying to mend the gap that was wedge between them—Sheik brushed him off, ignoring as he headed into the forest. He wasn't questioned again by him.

It was two months after the Foerin Kingdom event that Sheik's world changed again.

First it was his kin. He knew they would be leaving, but not so soon. The sun was barely peeking when the small group set out. The village said their goodbyes as Sheik watched from the gate. After shaking hands with the Mayor, Lithe strode over to the young Sheikah. Sheik kept his eyes averted.

"I won't tell you what to do; I know you won't heed my words. But I hope you find solace in this path you've chosen—and you won't permanently burn the relationship you had made." And with that, Lithe, Reven, and Kafei left the village.

A few weeks passed and winter had laid a thick sheet of snow and Sheik continued to train in the forest, slowly controlling his power. He now could be powered-up for roughly thirty minutes, firing off six energy-balls before feeling tired. Sheik figured that with another month, he could have enough power to take down the enemy. But, one day, Link intervened.

Shiek powered-up and took out his Tantō, pouring some of the energy into the weapon, the blade surrounding by a dark-purple flame. He struck a few stumps, the wood instantly disintegrating. Sheik smiled, relishing in the power that Zelda gave him, though it does come with some minor inconveniences.

_Sheik… You shouldn't keep using this power…_

"Shut up, Zelda. You're not real—just a voice in my head." He struck down a small tree, the bark shriveling in rot.

_You're going to hurt someone… And you're going to regret it. Please, stop this Sheik…_

"I won't. Now go away!" He threw his weapon to the side, hearing the blade sink into its random target; a small gasp was heard. Sheik whipped his head, seeing his Tantō embedded in Link. Wide, blue eyes stared at him, the Hylain's breath was haggard as he fell to his knees. Sheik rushed to his side and wrapped his arms around him. His blade had sunk deep into Link's side and he removed it, though the deed was done. The wound area was turning black, the flesh rotting.

"No! Nononono! _No!_ Link—I'm sor—oh Goddesses—Link, you'll be alright! Zelda! Zelda, Goddesses, _Shikei_, help me!" He yelled to the sky, hot tears streaming down his face.

_Sheik… Hold your hand over the wound and imagine it closing, healing… _

Sheik did what he was told as he hovered his glowing hand over the black injury, the flesh stitching back together. Link's breathing was evening out as the wound closed, leaving a dark and jagged scar. Sheik sighed, relief flowing through him, though guilt quickly moved in. He looked down into Link's dazed blue eyes—blue like the sapphire.

"Link—I'm… I'm sorry—I didn't—I couldn't—this all my fault…" Link lightly touched his face.

"It's… It's alright… I forgive you… Sheik… I… forgive…" The Hylian's eyes shut and he went limp. Sheik panicked, hoping Link wasn't dead. But the shallow movement of his chest gave Sheik the sign of life. The moon had risen since then and Sheik quietly carried Link back to the village. His family and friends crowded Sheik, the father taking Link into his arms and brining him to the house. With the commotion of Link being unconscious, Sheik was able to slip into the shadows and waited 'til the uproar died down. Some of the villagers went looking for him, believing he was the culprit. Sheik avoided them easily and snuck into Link's room once the village stop seeking him out for the night. Seeing Link sleeping brought Sheik relief; the Hylian would live. He packed one bag and left a note and left in the night.

Sheik traveled through the south of Hyrule, keeping to the wilderness. The searched for any Sheikah was still at large and the risk to ventured into any was too great, though it was improbable to avoid danger all together. A few times Sheik run into patrols and easily brought them down, but only with his blade. He never touched the magic again, not what happen with Link. There was a darkness that festered in him and it relished in the power he had and Sheik was afraid of what would become of him if he continued using it. After six months passed, Sheik found an abandon cabin in a hidden valley—a perfect place it hide.

Pouring himself some bland tea, Sheik reflected on his life. Sometimes he felt this was his fate, to spend the rest of his life alone—other times he felt the Goddesses themselves were having laughs at him. If only Zelda was still alive give him some comforting advice.

_I'm here with you, you know…_

"Yeah, I know, I know. But it's still weird talking to a voice in my head." He learned to accept the crazy voice that lived in his mind.

The chirping birds suddenly scattered and Sheik drew his weapon; he knew trouble would find him eventually. He leaned against a tree, waiting for the newcomer to join him—a Hylian solider or one of the Human lackeys. Red eyes widen as he saw a familiar face brush through the bushes, the sunlight gleaming off the blond hair. Sheik felt his limbs go numb as Link spotted him, walking towards him with a smile.

"You didn't make it easy to find you."

"Wha… How…" Sheik's mouth flapped as he tried to speak. Link's smile grew.

"I'm not too bad at tracking—it's easier with game though. Tracking a Sheikah proved to be a challenge; took me roughly six or seven months. I see you cut your hair." Sheik's hand touched his short, shaggy hair; he cut it some months ago as he was travelling and found it easier to maintain.

"Yeah, I did. I like it better. Also, I'm not as recognizable—hard to look for a someone who doesn't have long hair anyone."

"It was hard," Link agreed, "But I found you."

"That you did." The Sheikah laid down his weapon and kneeled in front of Link. "And I know why you came. I'll accept my punishment—just get it over with." Link looked at him bewildered.

"What… You think I came to kill you? Why wou—"

"Because I almost killed you. And I understand wanting revenge and the need to kill that person who wrong you. Hell. I did it that prince a couple years ago. So, please, I ask you make it quick." Sheik lowered his head and waited with baited breath. He heard Link move closer to him and he shut eyes, preparing to feel the coolness of Link's blade.

_I'll see you soon, Impa…_

_**Smack!**_

Sheik hit the ground hard, his face stinging. He looked up at Link, waiting for the final blow, but instead the Hylian kneeled next, picking him up and hugged him, squeezing him tight. Sheik could only confusion at Link's action.

"Why didn't you kill me…?" The Sheikah asked.

"Because I won't. No matter how much I am mad, I won't bring myself to kill you—_I can't!_" Link pulled back and gazed into his eyes with softness. "I still harbor feelings for you and this time, I won't let you go." Tears gathered in Sheik's eyes and he cling to Link as he let all his emotions; the Hylian giving comfort.

Minutes passed and Sheik released himself from Link and they sat side by side, looking out in the valley.

"Thank you, Link. Though why did you look for me? It couldn't be our budding attraction—it was barely blooming when I left." Link gave him a sad smile.

"That's most of the reason; I had to get you back no matter what. But as I was travelling, I heard some disturbing news and knew that you need to know. The Foerin Royalty is here in Hyrule and they had found Princess Zelda alive."

* * *

Arline walked with the King of Hyrule headed towards the Princess' room after visiting Zelda.

"I'm glad to hear my daughter is recovering swiftly. I know the doctors said it'll take time for her memory, but I wonder how much longer?"

"In due time, Your Highness. She has been through a lot; it was miracle we came upon her in the woods—no doubt the Sheikah stolen her away in attempt to dethrone you." The King growled.

"May they burn like the devils they are. I can't thank you enough for bringing her back to me. Are you sure there isn't reward you want?" Arline shook her head.

"No, Your Highness. Seeing the true Princess Zelda return is reward enough; though if my brother were here, he would no doubt have her hand." She looked away forlorn.

"Prince Tierian… I am sorry for your loss, Princess Arline."

"Thank you for words, Your Highness. Don't worry too much for your daughter; she is recovering and becoming more like herself each day. Soon, she'll be the daughter you remembered. Good Night, King Stephen." Arline curtsy and went into her room and performed her nightly routine. After taking a bath and dressing in a gown, a knock echoed from the door.

"Come in." Arline answered and the door revealed Zelda, her eyes nervously wondering around the room. Arline smiled.

"There's no need to be shy, Princess. It's just me; the King is already retired for the night." Zelda breathed relief and dropped the façade. Her eyes now look hard and she had scowl on her face.

"I hate you, you know." The Hylian Princess growled. Arline laughed.

"I know, but that's what you get for dying again, dear brother. Besides, this way we have the King in our palm as you play the faithful daughter."

Zelda snarled and strutted towards a chair and unladylike plopped into. "Why do I have to take lessons? I already learned how to act like a princess from you and little sis."

"Because you have to act like _Zelda_. Having you pretend to be an amnesia Zelda will help you learn her ways from the servants and King. It should be over soon, I think; we can start the process if you wish." Zelda grinned.

"Yes—the sooner the better." Arline stood in front of her, her hands hovering on both sides of the Hylian's face.

"This will hurt. Resurrecting memories from the body isn't easy and not all memories will be there all at once—"

"I know all this already; get it done!' Zelda barked. The Foerin Princess laughed.

"Very well, brother." And she began her task.


End file.
